Quand on bosse pour Axel
by Luwynda
Summary: YAOI-UA- Roxas vit dans la forêt comme un pauvre prolétaire. C’est ainsi qu’Axel vint le recueillir dans sa famille… Contre sa volonté.
1. Quand on vit dans la forêt

**Titre :** Quand on bosse pour Axel – Chapitre premier : Quand on vit dans la forêt…

**Auteur :** Luwynda, le retour !

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: ** Axel x Roxas !

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Il est susceptible de contenir des éléments pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains. Je décline toute responsabilité quant aux dommages pouvant être causés.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Roxas vit dans la forêt comme un pauvre prolétaire. C'est ainsi qu'Axel vint le recueillir dans sa famille… Contre sa volonté.

_Je sais je sais... Je viens de terminer une fic et j'en commence à peine une autre xD Elle sera beaucoup moins longue de toute façon. Mais j'ai la follie d'écriture aujourd'hui et je m'arrête pas depuis au moins deux heures j'écris... (j'ai déjà écris le deuxième de celle-ci alors qu'elle n'est même pas posté ! C'est peu dire xD) Bref bref, j'm'étais dit de pas la poster aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Voilà !_

_Ah oui et vous ne verrez pas le rapport entre la fic et le titre, c'est revelé que dans le prochain chapitre ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Je le hais… » Marmonna Axel en observant l'ange blond de sa classe. Ce gars là, il avait tout pour l'énerver : c'était un beau gosse triplé d'une intelligence surdimensionné et d'une sociabilité parfaite. Tout le monde l'adorait. Sauf Axel. Le roux le détestait, il était tout son contraire…

Axel était certes un beau gosse, mais il avait tout du cancre. Toujours assis dans le fond de la salle, les pieds sur la table, la chemise ouverte sur son torse, une cravate mal attachée, la chemise qui dépasse de son pantalon, et juste pour provoquer, il avait mit une chaine en argent accroché à sa ceinture ornée de tête de mort. Il passait son temps à soupirer en attendant la sonnerie, à regarder par la fenêtre, ou à inventer tout un tas de moyen pour tuer le fameux Roxas qui plait tant à tout le monde. Axel était seul, mais il était respecté. Car il faisait peur avec ses manières de Bad Boy…

Roxas, lui, était bien habillé, l'uniforme dans sa normalité, la cravate bien attachée, la chemise bien rentrée dans le pantalon, rien de personnel. Il faisait tomber toutes les filles, et même certains gars car il avait dans son regard bleu azur, quelque chose de ténébreux. Il avait toujours des bonnes, et était concentré sur son cours. Quand on lui parlait, il souriait et répondait avec politesse, alors qu'axel proliférait des insultes et crachait sur les gens. Mais pourtant, il était toujours seul car, comme une fleur rare et exotique, on avait peur d'approcher sa beauté.

Axel emmerdait profondément la beauté et la perfection de son ennemi. Car sans avoir de raison valable, il le considérait comme son ennemi et le haïssait pour son manque de personnalité… Et Roxas l'ignorait, ne lui portait aucun regard ni jugement, et semblait même ne pas se rendre compte qu'Axel existait. Et ça lui foutait une de ses rages, à Axel, d'être ignoré par la personne qu'il détestait le plus.

Mais inexorablement, ils se ressemblaient. Car chacun cachait dans leur cœur une profonde solitude et une cicatrice pas encore fermée d'une tristesse vieille de plusieurs années. Tous les deux, avaient besoin d'un ami. Quelqu'un sur qui compter, à qui on pourrait tout raconter. Il ne se rendait pas compte, du besoin existentiel de se rapprocher l'un l'autre…

Axel fumait sur le toit du lycée, allongé sur le sol, observant le ciel. C'était leur du midi, où tout le monde sortait son bento ou allait au réfectoire acheter un sandwich. Axel avait déjà avalé son bento, sa boite qui valait cher étant grande et ornée d'or, traînait près de lui. Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir … Brusquement, il tourna la tête vers celle-ci et se retrouva nez à nez avec Roxas… Celui-ci n'avait ni bento, ni sandwich et semblait mort de faim, et de trouille au regard noir que lui lançait le rouquin.

« Je… Dé… Désolé ! » Roxas partit dans le sens inverse.

Axel cracha vers la porte et pesta contre lui. C'était son toit. Pas question de le partager, et encore moins avec monsieur je-suis-beau-et-intelligent-et-en-plus-de-ça-je-m'en-rend-pas-compte… Ce qu'Axel pouvait le haïr ! Il jeta son mégot et se leva, ramassa sa boite de richard et descendit en cours.

Axel faisait partit d'une grande famille de riche. Sa mère Ariel s'était marié avec Eric, un gars de la haute aristocratie française. Sans savoir pourquoi, ils s'étaient installés au Japon il y a de ça, des années, alors que le garçon était haut comme trois pommes. Les traits européens du garçon aux cheveux rouges avaient beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine, mais celle-ci n'osait pas l'approcher. Et de toute façon, Axel s'en foutait. Il était au courant de son homosexualité, mais ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Car de toute façon, il n'a personne à qui le dire…

La journée se termine, Roxas prit son vélo et descendit la côte. Il soupirait, il avait faim. Il se dirigea vers la forêt non loin de là, c'est là-bas qu'il vivait. Une tente près d'une rivière au milieu des arbres, c'était tout ce qu'il possédait. Personne au lycée n'était au courant de sa situation de pauvreté. Il ya bien longtemps de cela, Roxas vivait avec ses deux parents, fils unique il avait toujours eu ce dont il avait besoin. Hélas, après un incendie, ses parents sont morts brusquement. Roxas hérita de la pauvre richesse qu'ils avaient économisé et pu s'acheter de quoi vivre, ne pouvant payer un loyer. Il avait réussi malgré tout à avoir tout le confort nécessaire… Le genre d'équipement de campeur amateur.

Roxas entra dans sa tente, déposa ses affaires et se changea. Puis il partit tristement vers son autre lieu de travail : la pizzeria. Au moins, il était bon pour cuisiner. Son salaire était moyen, mais ça le permettait de manger à sa faim et de payer ses études. Le jeune garçon travaillait dur pour pouvoir s'en sortir, il ne se laissait pas distraire par les joies que l'adolescence aurait pu lui procurer…

Le soir il rentra dans ce qui lui sert de logis et s'écroula sur son matelas de fortune. Il avait faim et avait acheté sur place, une de ses propres pizzas qu'il mangeait lentement, pour en profiter. Il repensa à Axel. Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'il avait remarqué les regards noirs qu'il lui lançait, Roxas avait peur de lui mais il l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec ce gars là. Et il ne voulait pas rester seul avec lui… Mais Roxas avait été étonné de le voir seul sur le toit, le blond croyait qu'il était le genre de gars à avoir pleins d'amis et à nager dans le bonheur… Mais Roxas n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer la tristesse qui se cachait dans ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Magnifique ? Oui ça, il l'était. Axel était très beau et c'était la première chose qu'il avait pensé en le voyant le premier jour de la rentrée. Il dégageait une de ses classes et il savait se faire respecter… Peut-être un peu trop violemment au goût de Roxas. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détester le rouquin, le blond savait qu'il était le seul à avoir décelé derrière ses manières, la tristesse qui le tourmentait.

Le lendemain, c'était dimanche. Roxas poussait un soupire de satisfaction… Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer, de la semaine, c'était son jour préféré. Il se faisait griller dans le froid de novembre des saucisses qu'il avait acheté la veille. Il avait l'habitude de manger des choses grillées, c'était son seul moyen de cuisiner, n'ayant pas d'électricité. Il faisait froid dans sa tente, Roxas vivait sous des couvertures et des gros pulls. Il détestait l'hiver pour ça.

Et puis le mois passait ainsi à vivre sous le regard haineux d'Axel et sous ses couvertures. Noël approchait, tout le monde semblait joyeux, mais pas Roxas. Il n'aimait pas Noël car il était toujours seul. Et cette année, il le serait encore. A repenser au drame qui a bouleversé sa vie au point de le rendre constamment malheureux, il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il avait rit ou sourit. C'était trop lointain… Beaucoup trop.

Ce jour-là, c'était la veille des vacances de Noël. Axel se reposait sur le toit, encore une fois. C'était devenu une habitude, de fumer ici. Depuis Roxas, personne ne venait et tant mieux. Puis Axel se leva à la fin de sa cigarette, l'écrasa et prit la porte pour descendre vers les cours. Mais cette fois, il croisa Roxas, assit sur les marches. Le blond sursauta et regarda Axel, terrorisé. Axel avait toujours ce regard noir, mais il remarqua le visage larmoyant du blondinet. Roxas pleurait… Il s'essuyait brusquement le visage mais n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Axel sentit, en lui, monter un sentiment de compassion et il s'assit à côté de lui. Axel le regardait, mais pour une fois, pas de son regard noir. Le cœur de Roxas battait un peu plus vite et il rougissait, regardant le mur de ses yeux rougis par les pleurs.

Axel osa lui demander, et c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Roxas leva les yeux vers lui. Axel sentit son cœur manquer un battement. A ce moment là, le voir aussi faible aurait du lui faire plaisir, le faire rire. Mais non, il n'arrivait pas à le haïr, et il se sentait bizarre. Comme s'il avait toujours espéré un jour de lui parler. Roxas tremblait, il semblait mort de froid. Axel hésita et il le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il reprit la parole.

« Hé… Calme-toi Roxas… »

Roxas ne tremblait plus et il semblait s'arrêter de pleurer. Mine de rien, ce geste l'avait réconforté. Roxas se sentait bien dans les bras puissants d'Axel, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. C'était si doux comme contact, si différent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Axel faisait ça, mais il en avait eu vraiment besoin et il murmura :

« Merci… »

Axel rougit brusquement, le gars qu'il était sensé détesté, il le serrait contre lui et en plus de ça, Roxas l'en remerciait. Axel déglutit mais ne voulait pas briser ce moment. La cloche avait sonné depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, mais aucun des deux n'étaient décidés à retourner en cours.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? »

Roxas secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Il leva la tête et croisa son regard. Un instant de silence entre eux, chacun d'eux étant perdu dans le regard de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Roxas regarde à nouveau le mur en rougissant. Puis il dit alors, d'un air triste :

« C'est… Le jour de… »

Il avait du mal à le dire. Surtout à se confier à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais… Il avait confiance en Axel, il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Mais Axel s'était montré si… Gentil.

« Mes parents sont morts ce jour-là, il y a plusieurs années… »

Axel ouvrit ses yeux grands de surprise. Il découvrait alors qu'il s'était trompé, que Roxas n'était pas un garçon pourri gâté. Mais il était loin de se douter de sa situation précaire. Axel murmura :

« Je suis désolé »

Roxas le regarda et lui sourit tendrement. Un vrai sourire. Il se surprit lui-même de sourire ainsi, spontanément. Et Axel était surpris de recevoir un tel sourire, qui ne semblait pas artificiel. C'était pas le sourire que Roxas adressait aux autres élèves, même aux autres personnes. C'était un sourire franc, doux, qui faisait chaud au cœur. Et Axel se trouvait prit d'une brusque envie d'embrasser ses lèvres qui dessinaient ce sourire si magnifique. Mais il s'en empêcha, faut pas exagérer. Axel s'écarta alors, un peu brusquement, pour se lever et faire dos à Roxas. Il toussa comme pour s'éclaircir la gorge et dit :

« Faudrait mieux qu'on aille en cours maintenant ! »

Et il s'enfuit vers la salle de classe. Roxas resta là, bouche bée, assit sur les marches. Puis il se décida à se lever et descendit à son tour, plus lentement. Ce jour-là, tout le monde fut étonné du retard de Roxas, pas de celui d'Axel, ils étaient trop habitués, mais Roxas, il s'en fichait. Il jeta un regard vers le rouquin au fond de la salle 

avant de s'asseoir et souriait doucement, sur sa chaise, dans un petit monde de bien être. C'était si rare pour lui, de sentir aussi bien.

Les vacances arrivèrent le lendemain, au grand damne de Roxas qui aurait espéré pouvoir reparler à Axel. Axel, lui, essayait de se convaincre qu'il détestait toujours autant Roxas, que c'était juste un jour particulier, et que ça redeviendrait comme avant. Et surtout, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à l'embrasser … Il était parti avec ses parents et ses frères et sœurs à la montagne pour les vacances de Noël, ne pensant sans cesse, au petit gars blond. Celui-ci, était obligé de rester dans sa tente, prenant son travail à la pizzeria en pleins temps durant les vacances et ainsi, il travailla les jours de Noël et du jour de l'an.

Son patron lui avait bien proposé d'aller se reposer en famille pour les fêtes, mais Roxas avait refusé. Et comme il y avait peu de client, il faisait la vaisselle ou il lavait les sols. Comme ça, il évitait de penser aux fêtes qu'il jugeait trop commerciales, et il évitait de penser à ses parents ou à Axel. Car il faut bien avouer, que depuis qu'il lui a tout confié, l'image du rouquin hantait ses esprits et ses rêves. Quand il pensait à lui, son cœur se mettait à battre étrangement vite …

A la rentrée, Axel n'avait plus ce regard rempli de haine. Mais il ne lui parlait pas. Roxas était déçu de voir que le rouquin avait décidé de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais il ne broncha pas, trop timide pour faire un pas vers lui et lui adressé une parole. Il reprit ses habitudes encore plus tristement qu'avant, mais au moins, il n'avait pas ce regard pesant dans son dos qui l'empêchait de ce concentré. Non, il n'avait plus du tout de regard sur lui. Axel passait son temps à regarder à travers la fenêtre, et Roxas trouvait ça pire, qu'il l'ignore.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette fic. Je suis très inspirée par cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plait ! Rappelez vous : review deuxième chapitre plus rapidement !_

_J'ai déjà écris le deuxième chapitre xD Mais c'est pas pour autant que je le publierai aujourd'hui !_

_Cette fic sera sûrement un three-shot. Donc elle ne sera pas aussi longue que celles que je fais d'habitude … (10 chapitres c'est épuisant…)_

_Gros bisous à toutes les personnes qui suivent mes histoires._

_Luwynda._


	2. Quand on se balade en forêt

**Titre :** Quand on bosse pour Axel – Chapitre second : Quand on se balade en forêt…

**Auteur :** Luwynda, le retour !

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: ** Axel x Roxas !

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Il est susceptible de contenir des éléments pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains. Je décline toute responsabilité quant aux dommages pouvant être causés.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Roxas vit dans la forêt comme un pauvre prolétaire. C'est ainsi qu'Axel vint le recueillir dans sa famille… Contre sa volonté.

Princesse Victoire : Ma princesse ! Toujours à me soutenir ! Voilà la suite pour toi, et Axel a ENCORE les idées mal placées ! (comme dans toutes mes fics xD)

Tinople27 : C'est pas le même style ? Je m'en suis pas rendue compte oO Owiii écris ! Je veux lire tes histoires, moi aussi

DuncanHeart : Ma Clém' ! Ma fille ! Je t'aiiiiime ! Mais non j'veux te faire crever)

Midna-Sama : Merci de lire ma fic et d'y mettre une review !

Fye-san : Ouaaah ! Fye lit mes fics ! T'es le vrai de Tsubasa ? :D Quoi ? Non ? Zut xD Merci du compliment, et de ta review! Gros bisous !

Louwenn : Et oui pauvre Roxas xD Mais bon, la suite est meilleure pour lui :p Et pour Axel aussi xD Merci d'avoir luuuuu !

Loony30 : Et le voici La fin est meilleure pour le chtit blondinet ! :D Merci d'avoir reviewé !

_Voilà le sec_o_nd chapitre ! Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

Roxas se réveilla grâce au soleil aujourd'hui. Il partit faire un brin de toilette dans la rivière près de sa tente et enfila son uniforme. Aujourd'hui, allait être un jour comme les autres. Roxas se haïssait de s'être confié à Axel. Car depuis, il souffrait de ne plus lui parler. Axel était devenu une obsession, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son travail… Mais ses notes restaient les même, encore heureux ! Mais dès qu'il le voyait, son cœur battait plus vite… Dès qu'il sentait son regard, il se croyait dépérir. Et les rêves qu'il fait de lui la nuit, sont beaucoup plus déroutants.

Il arriva au lycée après avoir acheté sur le chemin un pain au chocolat qu'il engloutit en conduisant son vélo jusqu'à la grande bâtisse. Il doubla une chevelure rouge qu'il pouvait reconnaitre entre milles… Et malheureusement, par surprise et par le choque que lui faisait encore son cœur dès qu'il l'apercevait, il oublia d'éviter le lampadaire, freina en catastrophe… Mais c'était trop tard, le vélo rentra dedans et Roxas se retrouva au sol, étalé, à quelques mètres de son moyen de transport.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Axel pour reconnaitre la masse blonde qui lui passa devant et qui se ramassa par terre en beauté car il n'avait pas vu ce foutu lampadaire… Au lieu de se foutre de sa gueule, Axel courut vers lui, inquiet. Il avait peur qu'il soit gravement blessé.

« ROXAS ! »

Il l'aida à se relever mais celui-ci retomba mollement sur le sol, sur les fesses, qu'Axel trouva plutôt jolie à regarder, soit dit en passant. Roxas poussa un discret petit :

« Aïe… »

Ce qui inquiéta Axel que plus. Roxas ouvrit doucement les yeux et reconnut alors Axel, posté au dessus de lui, son regard vert émeraude d'une lueur inquiète qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui, son cœur battait très vite et il en oublia la douleur. Axel était près de lui, il lui parlait et en plus, il s'inquiétait de son état. Enfin, il s'inquiétait surtout parce-que Roxas ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre et qu'Axel eut peur qu'il ait prit un trop gros coup sur la tête, ce qui aurait rendu Roxas en attardé mental.

« Roxas, tu m'entends ? Wouhou ! C'est moi, Axel ! »

« Axel ! » lance brusquement Roxas avec un grand sourire, comme un gamin qui vient de réaliser que sa maman est près de lui.

Axel eut l'air perplexe, c'était de plus en plus inquiétant... Et il grogna :

« T'en as pris un sacré coup sur la tête toi… Quelle idée de venir en vélo »

Axel releva le vélo de Roxas, chercha dans une pochette de celui-ci la chaîne à vélo et l'attacha contre le lampadaire, coupable de la folie dont Roxas était victime. Puis il revient vers Roxas et … Il le porta. L'air déterminé. Roxas paniqua et commença à gigoter, de peur.

« Arrête de bouger tu vas finir par me foutre un coup ! J't'emmène à l'infirmerie, le lycée est tout près, t'as une putain d'égratignure au genou, faut soigner ça ! »

Roxas se calma alors, enserrant ses bras autour de sa nuque et nichant son visage dans son cou. Là, il pouvait sentir son odeur… Sa peau tout près de sa bouche entrouverte, il avait envie de l'embrasser, ce qu'il ne fit pas, bien trop timide pour ça... Il était bien dans ses bras. Comme la dernière fois, Axel avait quelque chose de rassurant qui le mettait en confiance, et qui savait le calmer. Roxas ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant car il savait qu'après, Axel ferait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas… Axel avait le cœur qui battait vite, lui aussi… Roxas logé tout contre lui, à sa merci et dont il sentait la douce respiration contre la peau de son cou. Axel était rouge de gêne mais il ne disait rien. Il avait tellement envie de le serrer plus fort, de l'embrasser et de rester ainsi, pour le restant de sa vie… 

Mais plus ils s'approchaient et… Ils étaient arrivé à l'infirmerie et contre son gré, et celui de Roxas, il le posa sur un lit et le laissa seul avec la dame en blanc. Enfin, l'infirmière.

Axel partit donc en cours, le feu aux joues, et se mit donc à sa place au fond de la classe. Il repensait au corps de Roxas contre le sien et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur… Sur quoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne se concentre jamais. Mais même, il se sentait gêné et il sursauta quand Roxas entra dans la salle, un pansement au genou et un sur la joue. Ca ne semblait pas très grave. La prof' l'excusa, car après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute. Il s'assit à sa table et plusieurs personnes murmurèrent dans son dos, se demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Axel soupira mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, repensant à son souffle contre sa peau, à ses lèvres qui l'effleurent… Axel déglutit, secoua négativement son visage et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, la tête posée sur sa main accoudée à sa table. Alors que Roxas, se tourna timidement vers lui pour l'observer avant de regarder à nouveau le tableau, triste de se sentir à nouveau ignorer, sans imaginer une seconde qu'Axel n'avait pas des pensées très catholiques à son sujet et qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose.

La cloche sonne, les élèves sortent mais pas Roxas, il resterait en classe durant l'heure de la pause. Car de toute façon il n'avait personne à rejoindre et nulle part où aller. Puis il avait mal au genou, alors il avait la flemme de bouger. Axel s'apprêtait à sortir mais il se stoppa net en voyant que Roxas ne bougeait pas… Ptête qu'il allait mal, finalement ! Axel s'approcha de lui, attrapa une chaise et s'assit en face de sa table, le regardant toujours avec cet air inquiet qui faisait rougir le pauvre blondinet.

« Ca va ? »

Roxas sursauta en réalisant qu'Axel était là.

« Axel ?! »

Axel lui jeta un regard sceptique et répéta sa question, se persuadant que Roxas s'était prit un sacré coup sur le crâne. Roxas baissa la tête sur son cahier et murmura un vague oui, les joues rougies. Axel soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond pour l'ébouriffer, plus qu'il ne l'était. A ce contact, Axel rougit à son tour, les cheveux de Roxas étaient doux et il n'avait pas envie d'enlever sa main… Mais il le fit quand même, alors que Roxas était de plus en plus troublé par ses gestes.

« Rien de grave, alors ? » Axel lui jeta un doux regard.

« Bah… J'dois juste racheter le pantalon de mon uniforme, il est déchiré… » Roxas soupira en se disant que l'uniforme était cher, et que ça le faisait chier. Mais il ne précisa pas cela à Axel, il ne cherchait pas à obtenir sa pitié.

Axel lui adressa un doux sourire qui fit rougir Roxas, encore une fois. Axel demanda :

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

Roxas fit non de la tête, un peu gêné par cette question. Comment lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas les revenus pour acheter son repas de midi, ni même les instruments culinaires pour cuisiner un bento.. ?

« Faut manger, tu vas tomber dans les pommes sinon ! Et j'vais encore devoir te ramasser sur la route ! »

Tous les deux pensèrent au même instant que ça ne les dérangerait pas plus que ça, finalement.

« Je … N'ai pas… à… à manger » balbutia Roxas, vraiment honteux de sa situation de prolétaire.

« Hein ? »

Axel le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il hésita avant de dire :

« Ta famille d'accueil … Elle te donne rien ?! »

« Je vis tout seul… »

Axel était de plus en plus surpris. Roxas ne menait vraiment pas une vie facile, seul à son âge ? Il se demandait où il vivait mais ne lui posait pas la question. Il soupira et posa son bento entre eux deux. Il l'ouvrit, prit les baguettes et lança :

« Itadakimasu ! »

Roxas le regardait, étonné. Il allait manger devant lui ?! Il ne pensait pas qu'il était un tel salaud ! Axel prit un sushi de la boite, un de ces sushis de riche avec du poisson rare et de qualité, et l'approcha de la bouche de Roxas. Ce qui surpris le blondinet, de plus en plus.

« Aller, mange ! »

« Hein ? Mais att- »

Axel lui avait mit le sushi dans la bouche. Roxas fut contraint de le manger, et il mâchait doucement, les yeux rivés sur Axel qui prit un autre sushi pour le manger à son tour. Roxas pensa tout de suite au baisé indirect et rougit à nouveau, c'était devenu une habitude. Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et baissa la tête… C'était super bon, de la cuisine de qualité. Axel devait venir d'une famille aisée, pensa Roxas. Il se sentait pitoyable à côté de lui. Il sentit quelque chose contre sa bouche et releva les yeux, Axel qui lui présentait un autre sushi. Le roux prit une petite voix en disant :

« Salut Roxas ! Je suis monsieur Thon ! Tu veux me manger ? Dis oui ! Dis oui ! »

Roxas éclata de rire, Axel en profita pour lui fourrer monsieur Thon dans la bouche. Roxas pensa à la phrase « Tu veux me manger ? » … Et ne s'empêcha pas de penser qu'il aurait bien voulu manger Axel… D'une autre façon, mais tout aussi bon. Axel regarda Roxas et sourit tendrement en disant :

« Alors ? Elle cuisine bien ma maman ? »

Il s'en voulu de lui demander ça, alors que lui, n'avait pas de maman… Mais Roxas le prit bien, au soulagement d'Axel.

« Tu lui dira, que c'est un vrai cordon bleu ! Tu en as de la chance Axel ! »

Axel lui rendit un autre sourire. Roxas se sentait bien, il était heureux. Son cœur battait à la chamade, et ce n'était pas désagréable. Soudain, leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Non, Axel ne 

pouvait plus le détester. Il s'était mis à l'aimer. Parfois entre la haine et l'amour, il suffit de peu pour franchir le cap. Et ces yeux bleus azurés qu'il avait plongés dans les siens, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en détacher… Axel fut pris d'un élan étrange, il glissa sa main sur la joue de Roxas, et se releva légèrement de sa chaise pour approcher son visage du sien. Roxas rougit et ferma automatiquement les yeux, en le voyant se rapprocher dangereusement… Et alors que leurs lèvres s'apprêtaient à se toucher, leurs souffles mélangés l'un dans l'autre et leurs cœurs de plus en plus déroutés, ils entendirent la cloche sonner et des pas arriver vers la salle. Axel attrapa son bento et partit à sa place en quatrième vitesse, le feu aux joues. Tout comme Roxas, qui n'entendait rien d'autre que les battements de son organe vital, et dont la couleur des joues faisait concurrence avec celle des cheveux d'Axel.

Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite. Jamais.

Et alors que le temps approchait la fin des cours, les deux énergumènes commençaient à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. C'était une révélation, et ils avaient tous les deux peur d'en souffrir, car beaucoup de choses, les séparaient…

Roxas était chez lui cette fois, il ne pensait qu'à l'élu de son cœur. Il n'avait fait que ça, sur le trajet du lycée à sa tente, sur le trajet de sa tente à son travail, pendant son travail, sur le trajet de son travail à sa tente, pendant qu'il mangeait, se changeait et dans son lit. Il ne pensait qu'à lui. A son visage qui s'approchait du sien et il haïssait cette foutue sonnerie qui les avait dérangés ! Il se tournait et retournait sur son matelas, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Le goût de ses lèvres, il aurait tant voulu le connaitre… Quant à Axel, chez lui, il trouva le sommeil, mais se retrouva dans un rêve érotique avec Roxas, ce qui n'était pas plus reposant… Et dieu ce que ce foutu rêve, avait sali ses draps, et ses doigts…

Le lendemain, Axel et Roxas s'ignorèrent à nouveau. C'était trop difficile pour eux, de montrer leur sentiment, une force inconnue les empêcher tous les deux de s'approcher, il ne savait par quoi ou par où commencer. Et Axel était sacrément gêné d'avoir rêvé de lui dans une telle position, surtout qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher, une fois réveillé, de se branler dans sa douche en pensant à lui. Ca devenait grave, comme situation. En plus d'être amoureux, Roxas l'excitait… Car il fallait l'avouer, Roxas avait un corps magnifiquement bien fait.

Ce dimanche là, Roxas se faisait à nouveau griller des saucisses au bord de la rivière. C'est exactement ce jour là qu'Axel fut emmené par Reno, son grand frère, en balade en forêt. Quel hasard. Ils marchaient et Axel pestait contre son frère, il n'aimait pas se balader avec lui, car généralement, ils se perdaient. Puis il n'aimait pas la forêt, y'avait des insectes partout ! Il se demandait comment certaines personnes faisaient pour y camper ! Et n'arrivait pas à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse vivre ici, de toute façon, c'était impossible… Selon lui. Et pourquoi changer les habitudes ? Reno perdit son chemin, Axel fut contraint d'essayer de le retrouver. Mais l'odorat de Reno, fit que l'adulte sentait quelque chose qui l'attirait… Lui et son ventre d'affamé.

« Axel ! Tu sens ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Des saucisses ! Grillées ! Y'a quelqu'un qui campe dans le coin ! »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Mais sens ! »

« … »

Ils s'approchèrent de l'odeur, alors que Roxas tournait ses saucisses sur le grill. Il releva la tête et manqua de piquer une crise cardiaque en tombant nez à nez avec Axel. Décidément, ce garçon était plein de surprise ! Il était suivit d'un autre Axel plus grand, plus vieux, avec les cheveux moins longs. Et il était beau, lui aussi. C'était sûrement de famille.

« Axel ?! »

« Roxas ?! »

Ces deux là s'étaient appelés en même temps, sur le même ton étonné. Reno, amusé, et soulagé de voir que c'était un camarade d'Axel, sauta sur l'occasion :

« C'est ton ami, Axel ? Enchanté ! Je suis Reno, le grand frère d'Axel ! »

Roxas rougit et serra la main qu'il lui tendait. Reno expliqua alors leur situation :

« Alors voilà, on se baladait en forêt quand Axel a perdu son chemin et… »

« C'est toi qu'a pas le sens de l'orientation, connard… »

« Hm…Ta gueule, Axel… Et donc, on a sentit l'odeur de tes saucisses et on se demandait si tu pourrais nous indiquer le chemin du retour »

« Avoue que tu veux lui bouffer ses saucisses, enfoiré… »

Roxas éclata de rire. C'était bien rare quand ça lui arrivé mais ces deux frères semblaient s'adorer, à se lancer ainsi des vannes... Axel fut troublé par le rire si beau de Roxas et regarda la rivière, les joues rouges, il repensa à son rêve, même ses rêves car il n'arrêtait pas chaque nuit, et voulut déguerpir au plus vite. Puis le blond mit ses saucisses dans une assiette qu'il posa sur la table de camping qu'il avait sortit quelques temps plus tôt, avant que les deux frères n'arrivent pou troubler son habituelle journée. Roxas regarda Reno et dit :

« Alors c'est simple, derrière la tente y'a un petit chemin qui mène directement sur la route entre le lycée et le centre ville ! Si vous voulez vous joindre à moi, je vous invite ! Ca me fait plaisir, et c'est rare d'avoir des invités ! »

Reno lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'Axel s'apprêtait à lui criait que NON mais Reno lui plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Bien décidé à lui bouffer, ses saucisses.

« D'accord ! »

« QUOI ?! » s'écria Axel, au taquet. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver avec Roxas, après ce qu'il s'était passé.

« On ne va pas décliner l'invitation de ton ami voyons Axel, ce serait impoli »

« C'EST PAS MON AMI ! »

Roxas sursauta et le regarda, vexé. Ca lui faisait un pincement au cœur. Il avait une soudaine envie de pleurer… C'était dur d'entendre ces mots-là, de la bouche d'Axel. Reno remarqua l'air blessé du blond et dit :

« Axel ne dit jamais ce qu'il pense »

Roxas lui fit un sourire forcé, triste, et dit, toujours résolu à les inviter à manger :

« Alors, à table ! »

Ils s'installèrent tout trois, Axel à contre cœur. Reno faisait la conversation tout seul avec Roxas qui acquiesçait et répondait timidement. Reno avait cette foutu habitude de raconter leur vie… Il parlait de leur famille heureuse, épanouie et de tout leur argent, sans connaitre la situation de Roxas. Axel regardait le sol et ne mangeait pas, il voulait que son frère se taise, car il savait qu'il blessait Roxas. Puis Reno s'intéressa à la situation de Roxas, lui posant enfin une question qui ne le concernait pas lui-même, ayant un égo surdimensionné :

« Pourquoi tu campes tout seul un dimanche alors que ce n'est même pas les vacances scolaires ? »

Roxas rougit et baissa les yeux, il se sentait à nouveau pitoyable.

« Je … Je vis ici… » Murmura-t-il mais les deux frères avaient bien entendu, Axel eut un pincement au cœur en observant la tente et tout le bazar. C'était ici, que vivait le garçon qui hantait son cœur ? Il n'en revenait pas. Reno non plus :

« Quoi ? Tu vis ici ? Pauvre enfant ! Mais pourquoi ça ?! »

Roxas, de plus en plus gêné par la conversation, répondit en bafouillant, les joues rouges. Axel ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était adorable, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il reste dans une telle situation.

« Je… Mes… Mes parents… Sont mort… Un incendie a brulé ma… Ma maison… Ma famille avec… Et… J'étais…Pas là donc, je… suis encore vivant… »

Roxas était sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Axel se leva brusquement.

« Ca suffit Reno ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est malheureux ? Tu l'emmerdes avec tes questions ! »

Reno sursauta et observa son frère. Il dit alors, tout bas :

« Pardon »

Roxas observa Reno, puis Axel. Axel le regardait, prit de pitié pour lui. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Reno observa la scène, perplexe. Axel lui dit tout bas :

« Je suis désolé Roxas … Je voulais pas te déranger… On va y aller maintenant … »

Axel caressa doucement le dos de l'élu de son cœur, le sentir dans ses bras, blottit contre lui… Il n'y avait rien de plus doux. Il rougit en repensant à ses fantasmes, car là il avait une foutue envie de le violer sur place, et se recula, lui faisant dos, s'adressant alors à son frère :

« Aller, bouge ton cul Reno ! »

Reno se leva et suivit Axel qui prit le chemin qu'avait indiqué Roxas. Reno, sur le chemin, disait :

« Pauvre garçon… Si jeune… »

« Laisse le tranquille »

Reno regarda son frère, un sourire amusé. Reno n'était pas dupe, et il avait deviné depuis bien longtemps qu'Axel n'était pas intéressé par les femmes. Il lui fit la remarque :

« Toi, t'es fou amoureux de lui ! »

Axel s'arrêta dans sa route. Rouge, car c'était la vérité.

« Ta gueule, Reno ! C'est un mec, j'vais pas être amoureux de lui bordel ! T'as de ses idées ! »

« J'le sais Axel »

« Quoi ? »

« Que t'aimes les hommes »

Axel se tourna vers Reno, prêt à le frapper.

« TU PEUX REPETER ? »

« T'es gay, Axel, et complètement fou amoureux de Roxas »

Axel se calma et regarda son frère, choqué, comme s'il venait de lui révéler une vérité grave. Axel baissa la tête et murmura :

« Oui… »

« J'en étais sûr ! T'es trop mignon ! T'inquiète on va tout faire pour le sauver, ton amoureux »

Axel piqua un fard… Dire qu'il le détestait il ya quelque temps…

Pendant ce temps, Roxas était resté immobile, assis devant sa tente. Qu'il se soit confié est une chose, mais qu'Axel soit si doux avec lui et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras… En est une autre. Qui était si agréable, et qui le rendait tout chose. Il poussa les assiettes en plastique de ses bras, les croisant sur la table, et nicha son visage dedans.

« Ptain… Je l'aime… Merde… » Murmura-t-il, perdu et troublé.

Le lendemain, Axel l'ignorait encore. La journée se passa calmement bien que Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards vers Axel, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, et de lui parler. Ca lui faisait mal de ne pas avoir son contact. Mais Axel ne faisait rien et semblait préoccupé par quelque chose… Roxas voulait savoir ce qui le dérangeait tant. Reno et Axel, avaient eu une conversation avec leurs parents la veille…

Puis il rentra chez lui après les cours, arriva dans la forêt et … Se stoppa net. Toutes ses affaires avaient disparues. Toutes. Roxas descendit de son vélo qu'il balança et s'écroula à genoux sur le sol… Il était désespéré et n'arrivait pas à croire que tout, tout était perdu, encore une fois. C'est clair qu'une forêt, c'est pas sûr… Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se recula en sursautant. C'était Reno.

Qu'est-ce que Reno était revenu faire là ? C'était lui la cause de tout ça ? Roxas ne comprenait pas.

« Reno ?! Que… Qu'est-ce qu… »

« Félicitations, Roxas ! Tu viens de changer ta vie ! »

« Pardon ? »

Reno lui expliqua qu'il avait demandé à ses domestiques d'aller chercher ses affaires. Roxas voulu le frapper mais Reno l'arrêta, continuant ses dires. Il allait vivre chez eux, qu'il lui disait. Reno avait eu une conversation avec Ariel et Eric, ses parents, et il était convenu que Roxas ne pouvait pas rester à vivre ainsi. Alors, il aurait un salaire par les parents d'Axel, ses nouveaux employeurs, et on lui offrait toit et nourriture comme s'il faisait parti de la famille. En échange, il travaillerait dans la maison, en tant que femme de ménage, et jardinier, car sans le savoir, Roxas avait la main verte ! Enfin ça personne ne le sait.

Roxas n'en cru pas ses oreilles, il voulait refuser, il était en colère mais une force le poussa à accepter…

Vivre avec Axel.

Un rêve qui se réalisait. Et c'était la seule chose qui le fit accepter, contre son gré. Il aurait préféré s'en sortir seul, sans aide, trouver un appart' avec ses économies et vivre normalement mais… Rien que de savoir qu'il vivrait avec Axel… Cette idée l'emportait sur tout. Être auprès de lui… Lui parlait… Sa chambre, voir sa chambre… S'asseoir sur son lit et plus si affinité… Roxas rougit brusquement à cette idée. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouvait dans la voiture de Reno qui l'emmena dans la grande maison d'Axel et de sa famille…

Le soir même il fut accueillit les bras ouverts par une femme aux cheveux rouges, qui s'appelait Ariel. Elle disait être la mère d'Axel et elle semblait l'aimer, prête à lui donner tout l'amour maternel qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis plusieurs années. Il rencontra Eric, un homme très sympathique et très beau. Puis Mélodie, la petite sœur d'Axel. Celle-ci avait hérité des cheveux noirs de son père mais de la beauté rassurante de sa mère. C'était une famille incroyable, le cœur sur la main. Roxas n'en revenait pas. Il avait une chambre à l'étage, avec une petite salle de bain. Ses affaires y avaient été transportées…

Axel , de son côté, se demandait comment il allait faire pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, sachant qu'il dormait sous son toit, qu'il se changeait et se lavait non lui de lui… Axel déglutit. Ce serait trop dur, et dans tous les sens. Et il avait décidé, de continuer à l'ignorer…

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 2 ! Ca vous a plu ? Si oui, ou même si non, REVIEW ! Please :D_

_Luwynda, votre bien aimée ! Enfin j'espère xD_


	3. Quand on s'aime

**Titre :** Quand on bosse pour Axel – Chapitre troisième : Quand on s'aime…

**Auteur :** Luwynda, le retour !

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: ** Axel x Roxas !

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Il est susceptible de contenir des éléments pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains. Je décline toute responsabilité quant aux dommages pouvant être causés.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Roxas vit dans la forêt comme un pauvre prolétaire. C'est ainsi qu'Axel vint le recueillir dans sa famille… Contre sa volonté.

Princesse Victoire : Oui c'est vrai ! Tu rêves en marchant donc tu te prends des poteaux ! Tu m'as raconté :D Quoi ? J'devais pas le dire ? xD

Louwenn : Oui déjà le chapitre 2 et là déjà le chapitre 3 xD J'ai des périodes comme ça où j'écris vite :p

Loony30 : C'est vrai ça… J'ai jamais arrêté une fic en cours de route… Waouh, chuis impressionnée par moi-même xD Généralement j'fais toujours les choses à moitié oO Bref, là le couple est complètement développé xD C'était rapide mais cette fic va pas durer 10 chapitres non plus/

DuncanHeart : Mdr pas bête j'devrais faire une histoire sims là-dessus xD

Myrylaa : Oui c'est rare qu'Axel déteste Roxas au début des fics xD Enfin de mes fics, je sais pas pour les autres… (Je lis pas de fic xD) C'est vrai, tu as aimé monsieur Thon ? Il est drôle hein ? :D C'est le personnage le plus important ! xD J'connais Fruit Basket et j'avais peur qu'on compare la fic à ce manga, mais je n'aime pas tellement ce manga et je n'y avais pas pensé quand j'ai commencé à imaginer l'histoire/ J'm'en suis rendue compte qu'après.

Mystere : Ouais Reno et Axel sont des frères qui … S'adorent xD Mais moi je les adore x3

_En fait, j'ai envie de faire cette fic plus longue que prévu… Je suis une ouf_

_Mais ce chapitre est bien plus court que les précédents Et sûrement les suivants. Bon je l'aime pas ce chapitre mais il fallait bien que j'y passe !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

C'était les vacances. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Roxas vivait sous son toit, mais les deux garçons ne s'approchaient pas. Roxas avait été accepté entièrement par la famille d'Axel, et il était devenu très proche d'Ariel. Une femme au cœur d'or qui avait été tellement touchée par son histoire qu'elle avait tout de suite accepté de l'accueillir parmi eux. Mais Axel semblait encore l'ignorer… Au lycée, personne ne pouvait se douter que des personnes si éloignées puissent vivre ensemble et que le si populaire Roxas travaillait pour la famille de ce délinquant d'Axel.

Mais Roxas n'était pas heureux.

Roxas en avait marre d'être si étranger vis-à-vis d'Axel, alors que pourtant, son cœur ne battait à présent que pour lui. Après tout, il avait changé sa vie. Il décida de faire un pas en avant et frappa timidement à la porte de la chambre du rouquin. Ca lui faisait un peu peur, il n'y était encore jamais été. Axel sursauta, c'était rare qu'on frappe à sa porte, et dis d'entrer, ce que fit Roxas, en se glissant avec douceur dans la chambre d'Axel. En le voyant, celui-ci sursauta à nouveau. Axel était assis au bord de sa fenêtre et il fumait. Dans sa chambre il régnait une odeur d'encens et de cigarette. C'était une chambre d'adolescent typique. Un lit double, Roxas en le voyant eut une image indécente dans sa tête qu'il chassa rapidement, un bureau avec un ordi portable, une étagère avec des CD's, une chaîne HIFI et des mangas, une armoire et pleins de posters accrochés au mur. Sur le lit reposait une très belle guitare électro-acoustique.

« Tu fais de la guitare ? » Demanda Roxas qui ne se gênait pas pour visiter sa chambre.

Axel le regardait, dubitatif. Roxas, celui qu'il se forçait à ignorer depuis un bout de temps, était là dans SA chambre. Et lui faudrait à peine quelques mouvements pour le plaquer sur son lit et … Axel rougit et détourna la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »répondit sèchement Axel.

Roxas s'approcha de lui et se posta à ses côtés. Axel frissonna. Roxas voulait tellement se faire violer ?!

« Je ne sais pas trop, je suis venu te voir » murmura Roxas, la tête baissée.

Axel haussa les épaules et jeta son mégot par la fenêtre. Il descendit de la fenêtre et partit s'allonger sur son lit, regardant le plafond.

« Ca y'est, tu m'as vu. Casse-toi maintenant »

Roxas le regarda, surpris et blessé. Axel soupira :

« Quoi ?! T'es vexé ? » Axel se redressa, à présent assis sur son lit et il regardait Roxas avec ce regard noir, qu'il ne lui avait pas jeté depuis un moment, maintenant. Roxas trembla et commençait à regretter d'être entré. Surtout quand Axel ajouta :

« Putain tu me les brises avec ton regard de ptit chien battu ! Laisse-moi en paix, tu me saoules Roxas ! C'pas parce-que ma famille te nourris que tu dois remuer la queue sagement pour te faire caresser ! »

Roxas fronça des sourcils, son cœur lui faisait mal. Il baissa les yeux. Et murmura :

« D'accord, j'ai compris… »

Roxas sortit de la chambre et vitesse pour aller dans la sienne et se jeta sur son matelas qu'il avait gardé, il ne voulait pas que la famille d'Axel lui offre quelque chose d'autre, et se mit à pleurer. Ce que lui avait dit Axel était horrible. Roxas ne comprenait pas, parfois Axel était gentil, merveilleux… Et là… On aurait dit une autre personne. Roxas se sentait tellement mal, entendre ces mots de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aime. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer, c'était si dur à entendre…

Axel entra dans la chambre sans frapper, il avait l'air paniqué et au bord des larmes, lui aussi. Axel savait qu'il ne pensait pas ses paroles, et il n'avait pas voulu le blesser… C'était sortit tout seul et il se sentait terriblement coupable. Il vit Roxas en larme sur son lit et Axel s'en voulu. Roxas entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se redresse. Axel était là. Roxas le regarda et dit alors :

« T'es revenu pour m'enfoncer encore plus ? J'le sais que je gêne ta famille ! Si j'ai accepté de venir c'était… »

Roxas hésita à dire la raison. Car ça ressemblait à une sorte de déclaration… Mais il se lança, après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« C'était…Pour être avec toi… » Il avait dit ces derniers mots dans un souffle. Mais il ne laissa pas Axel répondre, et continua dans sa lancée, lâchant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

« Mais … J'vois bien que j'te fais chier… Tu me détestes hein ? Depuis le début de l'année ! J'le sais bien… Mais j'pensais que t'avais changé…C'est con mais… J'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait… Au moins être amis… Désolé de t'emmerder avec ma vie de merde… J'vais me casser dès demain, comme ça tu seras content ! Ouais ! J'VAIS ME BARRER ! »

Roxas avait prit une décision pendant qu'il parlait. Partir, retrouver sa tente dans sa forêt. C'était pas plus mal, comme ça il n'aurait pas besoin de souffrir en voyant qu'Axel l'ignore, encore et toujours.

Axel le regardait, il s'en voulait terriblement. Les derniers mots de Roxas avaient agis comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur... Non, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte… Axel s'en voulait encore plus. Il se disait qu'il était qu'un sale gamin capricieux et égoïste. Il en venait à s'insulter lui-même. Puis il s'avança vers Roxas pour le prendre dans ses bras. Celui-ci paniqua et essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte, tapant Axel pour se libérer.

« Lâche-moi Axel ! Pourquoi tu me prends dans tes bras alors qu-.. »

« Je t'aime »

Il y eut un silence de cathédrale. Axel serrait fort Roxas contre lui, qui n'essayait plus de s'enfuir. Il restait immobile, les yeux ronds. Roxas n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait halluciné ? Axel brisa le silence, en continuant sur sa déclaration, ce qui prouva à Roxas que ce n'était pas venu de son imagination :

« Je t'aime Roxas… » Répéta-t-il, « Désolé d'avoir dit ça… C'est juste que… Je t'aime et que tu hantes mes pensées, mes rêves, mon corps… Et que j'étais énervé, de te voir dans ma chambre, sans pouvoir te toucher… T'étais là et… J'pouvais pas te prendre dans mes bras, ni t'embrasser, c'était frustrant… J'suis complètement fou amoureux de toi, tu sais ? C'pour ça que j't'ignorer… J'avais peur d'être trop… Spontané… »

Axel pensait que Roxas allait prendre peur, s'enfuir à nouveau. Mais celui-ci glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, ferma les yeux et se blottit contre lui. Son cœur battait très vite, et ses joues étaient rouges. Alors Axel l'aimait ? C'était comme dans un rêve.

« Axel… »

Axel le serrait fermement dans ses bras, de peur qu'il parte. Il ne voulait pas ça, il le voulait près de lui, il sentait son odeur, il caressait ses cheveux, profitait de l'étreinte si douce qu'il ne voulait pas casser. Axel s'était conduit comme un con, il le savait. Mais ce moment valait milles autres catastrophes.

« Je t'aime aussi » dit alors Roxas, serrant un peu plus Axel contre lui. Il remonta son visage pour le regarder et lui offrir un sourire magnifique, et troublant. Oui, Axel était troublé par ce visage d'ange et ce sourire qui n'était offert qu'à lui…

Et Axel l'embrassa sur le front. Roxas, surprit, se laissa faire malgré tout.

Puis Axel l'embrassa sur le nez. Roxas esquissa un sourire amusé.

Plus la bouche d'Axel descendait sur son visage, plus le cœur de Roxas accélérait sa cadence.

Et Axel embrassa ses lèvres…

Roxas ferma les yeux et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, répondant au baiser. C'était chaste, tendre, et ça faisait milles sensations dans leurs corps. Roxas sentit sa langue contre ses lèvres et par reflex humain, il entrouvrit sa bouche, l'invitant à prolonger le baiser. Axel n'en demanda pas plus pour rendre le baiser plus fougueux, caressant sa langue de la sienne, l'enroulant, dansant avec elle, alors que doucement, il le plaqua contre le mur. Une de ses mains se glissa sur sa nuque pour prolonger encore plus le baiser langoureux. Son autre main partit sous le t-shirt de Roxas, caresser sa peau.

Roxas paniqua, certes le baiser était plus qu'agréable, mais il ne voulait pas faire… ça. Pas maintenant, c'était beaucoup trop rapide. Les mains d'Axel caressaient ses mamelons, et sa bouche quitta la sienne pour partir sucer la peau de son cou. Roxas dut s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement, c'était si bon ce qu'il lui faisait… Mais il ne voulait pas. C'était trop tôt.

« Aaa…Axel ! » cria Roxas, mort de peur.

Axel sursauta et s'arrêta brusquement. Par la passion du moment, il s'était laissé emporter dans ses gestes. Il lâcha Roxas et se recula, rouge de honte.

« Désolé… »

Roxas sourit et s'approcha de lui pour poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, chastement. Puis il lui dit :

« Prenons notre temps… S'il-te-plais … »

Axel lui sourit et l'embrassa encore, milles petit bisous sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit rire Roxas.

« Tout ce que tu voudra… Mon ange… »

Roxas le regarda, les joues rouges. C'était bien la première fois qu'on l'appelait comme ça…

« MERDE ! Faut que je passe l'aspirateur ! »

Et il courut pour faire son travail, il n'était pas payé pour rouler des pelles à l'un des fils de la famille. Axel sortit et le regarda faire, observant ses fesses au passage… Axel l'observait avec un doux sourire. Ses doigts passèrent sur ses lèvres qui avaient touchés celles de Roxas… Il mourut d'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau…

Une fois que Roxas eut finit de passer l'aspirateur, Axel le prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et l'embrassa encore.

Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ses lèvres. Quand soudain…

« AXEL ! RENO ! MELODIE ! ROXAS ! A TABLE ! » Criait la voix d'Eric.

Roxas s'écarta d'Axel en rougissant. Mais Axel revint le prendre dans ses bras :

« J'pense pas que mes parents vont acceptés qu'on s'aime, tu sais… »

Roxas frissonna, va falloir se cacher et ça, c'était dur aussi. Mais au moins, il avait le droit de l'embrasser et ça, c'était plus important. L'aimer était devenu une de ses raisons de vivre. Pourtant ils se connaissaient peu, mais ils étaient sûrs d'être fait l'un (1) pour l'autre…

Le repas se passa différemment ce soir là. C'était clair et net aux yeux de tous que Roxas et Axel s'étaient rapprochés, ils parlaient, riaient ensemble et surtout, Axel envoyait des vannes à Roxas… Et c'est bien connu dans cette famille que quand Axel rabaisse quelqu'un, ca veut dire qu'il l'aime. Qui aime bien, châtie bien… Ariel était heureuse de voir qu'ils étaient devenus amis, Eric s'en foutait, Mélodie avait rien remarqué et Reno avait bien compris que leur relation était devenue bien plus que de l'amitié.

Cette nuit-là, Roxas s'était couché dans sa chambre, Axel aussi. Mais le blond n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alors Roxas se leva et se faufila dans celle d'Axel. Là, il se glissa sous la couverture et se blottit contre Axel. Il réussit alors à s'endormir.

Le soleil se glisse par la vitre de la chambre d'un certain rouquin que vous connaissez bien. Le visage de Roxas fut doucement éclairé par le rayon lumineux, ses yeux plissent et s'ouvrirent difficilement. Il essaya de se redresser mais des bras puissants le retenaient. Il se rappela enfin qu'il était à côté d'Axel et il se tourna vers l'homme qu'il aime pour l'observer dormir… Seulement…

Axel avait les joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte et de légers gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres… Roxas eut un sourire amusé, Axel faisait un rêve érotique. Mais il rougit quand Axel laissa échapper un :

« Roxaas… Hmm… »

Axel rêvait qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Et il le serrait de plus en plus fort contre lui, Roxas déglutit en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse…

« Et merde… » Lâcha Roxas, surtout que maintenant, il avait très chaud, lui aussi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Devait-il le réveiller ? Surtout que là, inconsciemment, Axel caressait son dos d'une manière plutôt… Sensuelle. Et le pire fut quand Axel commença à se frotter le bassin contre celui du blondinet.

« Aaaah… » gémit brusquement Roxas, les joues en feu. Mais il fut soulagé en voyant qu'Axel était réveillé maintenant.

« Hein ? »

Axel lâcha Roxas d'un bras pour se frotter les yeux et bailler. Puis il regarde le blond et marmonna :

« Roxas… ? »

Roxas déglutit.

« Axel… Lâche-moi… J't'en pris… »

Axel comprit alors la situation, se remémorant son rêve et il s'écarta de Roxas. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Roxas se redressa et se leva sans rien dire d'autre avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Axel resta comme un con assit sur son lit, avec une réaction peu commode sous le pantalon.

Roxas sortit de la douche et partit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller alors qu'Axel prenait une douche bien froiiiiide histoire de calmer ses ardeurs. Puis ils se croisèrent dans le couloir, Axel en serviette, Roxas habillé… Et Roxas reluqua Axel d'une façon pas très discrète, le trouvant terriblement sexy et beau…

« Roxas… Tu baves »

Axel éclata de rire et partit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, suivit de Roxas.

« T'es méchant ! Qui c'est celui qui bandait en se frottant contre moi, hein ? »

Axel soupira et répondit en détournant la question :

« Pourquoi tu étais dans mon lit ? »

« Parce-que… J'voulais dormir avec toi… »

Roxas baissa la tête, Axel le prit dans ses bras et embrassa son cou tendrement, puis il remonta son visage pour un baiser matinal, ce qui mit Roxas d'une humeur plus joyeuse. Axel murmura à son oreille :

« Je t'aime… »

Roxas lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau, fougueusement, lui sautant limite au cou et Axel eut du mal à éviter la chute… D'ailleurs, il ne l'évita pas et se retrouva cul contre sol avec un Roxas dévorant ses lèvres.

Ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner, Mélodie était déjà attablée. Elle regarda Roxas et lui fit un grand sourire pendant qu'Axel se disait que leur amour était parfait. Hélas, il y avait un problème. Un problème de taille…

« Roxas, t'as une petite amie ? » demanda la jeune fille avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ne cessant de regarder Roxas avec des yeux d'amoureuse…

Roxas sursauta à la question et répondit qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, Mélodie fronça des sourcils et sembla bien déterminé à quelque chose...

Mélodie… Etait amoureuse... de SON Roxas ? Axel jura que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça...

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_Et oui à suivre xD J'avais dis trois chapitres maiiiiiiiiiiiiis… Déjà celui là est court mais j'ai prévu d'autres rebondissements dans ma tête. Et j'vous offrirai un petit lemon aussi… Mwahaha xD_

_J'aime pas, j'aime pas, j'aime pas ce chapitre !_

_Allay reviiiiiiiiiiiiews please !_

_Luwynda._


	4. Quand on part

**Titre :** Quand on bosse pour Axel – Chapitre quatre : Quand on part !

**Auteur :** Luwynda, le retour !

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: ** Axel x Roxas !

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Il est susceptible de contenir des éléments pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains. Je décline toute responsabilité quant aux dommages pouvant être causés.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Roxas vit dans la forêt comme un pauvre prolétaire. C'est ainsi qu'Axel vint le recueillir dans sa famille… Contre sa volonté.

DuncanHeart : Mais non ils sont pas séparés xD Mais cette fic a un scénario donc c'est différent xD (pasque j'avoue, oui j'avoue, j'écris sans jamais réflechir aux histoires Et j'avoue aussi qu'en fait ya pas du tout de scénario dans celle là non plus)

Louwenn : Ouais mais tu vas moins l'aimer la ptite sœur xD

Princesse Victoire : Non ne vas pas te pendre, j'tiens à toi moi

Kakelle : Tu verra, même ici elle est triste Kairi ! Mwahaha ! Enfin là j'ai fait fort xD C'était juste pour te contre dire que j'ai écris ça xD mdr Enfin tu verra en lisant.

Loony30 : Moi j'm'en doutais que Mélodie serait amoureuse de Roxas ! Bon d'accord… C'est ma fic, ça compte pas xD

Mystere : Oui le lemon sera pour la fin

Tinople27 : Mais non tu n'es pas conne Et je suis contente pour ton ordi, ça doit être cool ) Voilà, j'me suis fait un peu attendre mais vla la suite !

Myryla : Nan monsieur Thon est mort dans un accident de bouche : elle l'a mangé victime d'un gros appétit… Donc j'ai pas voulu faire un autre casting pour trouver un remplaçant à l'acteur qui jouait monsieur Thon… Il allait aussi se faire manger Bon je délire là oO Roxas ne bavera plus, promis ! èé Sinon ça en sera déduit de son salaire mdr

Serya-Chan : Heureuse que tu enchaines mes fics xD Mais t'inquiète pas, Mélodie ne piquera pas Roxas à Axel, c'est IMPOSSIBLE !

Luluce : Waow j'ai une autre fan oo Mais arrêtez de m'adorer enfin, c'trop de pression tout ça xD J'ai peur à chaque fois de vous décevoir quand je poste un chapitre moi ;; Enfin, chuis touchée merci

Meuhmeuhnette : punaise il est compliqué ton pseudo oO Merci beaucoup, et vive le Akuroku !

_Bon voilà, tout d'abord avant de commencer je tiens à m'excuser pour plusieurs choses : tout d'abord pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, je n'ai pas de raison valable, juste une flemme d'écrire… _

_Ensuite pour les fautes, j'avais relu mes précédents chapitres, mais pas celui-ci… Pourquoi ? J'ai la flemme xD Je sais, je suis une loque. _

_Bref, ensuite je m'excuse à propos des personnes qui me connaissent sur msn car je dois avouer que je ne suis plus présente, il n'y a pas de raison non plus à cela… J'crois que je suis retombée en dépression et que je n'ai plus envie de parler à personne, c'est vexant je sais, je suis désolée… Mais je vous aime toujours autant, c'est pas contre vous. Et surtout en ce moment j'ai pas une santé rassurante…  
_

_J'vais pas parler de ça mais c'est compliqué, donc pardonnez moi. Je vous en pris._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Roxas se levait péniblement du lit d'Axel, il avait prit l'habitude de se coucher à ses côtés, bien qu'Axel ait, lui, l'habitude de faire des rêves étranges à son sujet. Roxas observa un instant le visage endormit de son amoureux et embrassa avec douceur ses lèvres. Puis il se glissa dans le couloir jusqu'à sa propre chambre, prit ses affaires et partit se doucher. C'était un dimanche ce jour-là, et Roxas avait bien une idée en tête.

Au petit-déjeuner, toute la petite famille était attablée et parlait de tout et de rien, quand Roxas lança à Axel :

« On va au parc d'attraction cet après-midi ? »

Axel le regardait avec un grand sourire et accepta, il ne pouvait pas refuser une sortie avec Roxas, ce serait leur premier rendez vous amoureux. Cette journée semblait parfaite : le soleil, un parc d'attraction, Roxas et ses lèvres. C'était parfait. Mais, la perfection n'existe pas et il y a un mais…

« Maman ! J'peux venir avec eux ? »

Roxas et Axel se figèrent brusquement, regardant Mélodie qui venait de demander cela. Et forcément… Ariel répondit :

« Mais bien sûr ma chérie ! »

Mélodie se tourna vers Roxas pour lui faire un sourire gigantesque alors que le blond et le roux pensaient en même temps, que cette journée serait horrible. Ariel proposa à Reno de venir aussi, tant qu'à faire, mais celui-ci déclina poliment, apparemment il avait mieux à faire ailleurs. Axel voulait tuer sa petite sœur.

Et cet après-midi, arriva. Hélas, Mélodie collait tout le temps le pauvre Roxas, alors que celui-ci voulait se blottir dans les bras d'Axel, et Axel regardait les stands de carabine avec attention, se disant qu'il devrait faire une partie et détourner son coup vers sa sœur. Ils montèrent dans le train fantôme : Mélodie se plaçait à côté de Roxas et criait à chaque moment, se collant sur Roxas comme pour se protéger alors qu'Axel pestait derrière et se disait qu'il aurait du apporter un pistolet. Elle demandait à Roxas de lui gagner une peluche, Roxas étant gentil, essaya de lui remporter celle qu'elle voulait… Mais il ne sait pas viser. Du coup Mélodie se retrouva avec un vieux crapaud en peluche et ça faisait bien marrer Axel…

Et là, le miracle arriva. Demyx. Un gars un peu foufou de leur classe, très sociale et qui parlait à tout le monde comme si c'était ses amis. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc pour parler, Demyx s'étonnait même pas de voir Roxas et Axel ensemble un après midi, il s'en foutait des histoires des autres, et c'était bien pour ça que les deux amoureux adoraient ce garçon blond. Mélodie, observait Demyx avec des étoiles dans les yeux, en pensant que dans la classe de son grand frère y'avait que des beaux mecs.

« C'est qui cette petite ? »

« Chuis pas petite… »

« C'est ma saleté de sœur »

« Pourquoi tu dis saleté ? Elle est toute mignonne ! » S'écria Demyx. Grave erreur.

Mélodie rougit brusquement et s'approcha dangereusement de Demyx.

« Tu me trouves… Mignonne ? »

Demyx lui fit un grand sourire, elle rougit encore plus.

« Mais oui ! Rien à voir avec ton frère ! »

Il tira la langue à Axel pour lui montrer qu'il rigole mais sursauta en sentant Mélodie lui sauter au cou.

« KYAAAH ! T'es trop gentil Demyx ! Je t'aiiiime ! »

Axel profita de ce moment pour prendre la main de Roxas et le tirer vers la Grande roue, alors que Demyx essayait vainement de se libérer de sa folle de sœur. Roxas et Axel soupirèrent en même temps de soulagement, une fois assit à l'intérieur de la cabine et que l'attraction se mettait en marche, les emmenant avec lenteur dans les airs.

« Ta sœur est folle »

« Elle aime les blonds »

Roxas soupira alors qu'Axel ajouta en riant :

« C'est de famille ! Moi aussi j'aime les blonds »

Roxas rougit et regarda Axel en face de lui. Enfin, ils étaient seuls ensemble. Il esquissa un doux sourire que lui rendit son petit ami. Axel se déplaça pour se mettre à côté de lui. Il dit en rigolant :

« J'crois que j'ferais un cadeau à Demyx, pour qu'il me pardonne de l'avoir abandonné avec cette idiote »

Roxas lui prit la main.

« Il nous a rendu un beau service, sans le savoir »

Axel sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans leurs corps, chaque fois que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient, c'était le même sentiment fort qui se libérait. Et lorsque leurs langues se rejoignaient pour un doux ballet sensuel, ils en oubliaient totalement le monde extérieur, se tapissant dans la bulle que formaient leurs cœurs. Leur souffle se partage, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre… Mais la chaleur de la cabine était montée à son maximum car Axel se retrouvait au dessus d'un Roxas semi allongée sur la 

banquette de la cabine, le t-shirt relevé jusqu'à en découvrir ses mamelons que commençait à mordiller le rouquin tandis que les mains de Roxas se faufilaient sur le dos d'Axel caressant sa peau sous son haut.

Ils ne savaient pas trop comment ils s'étaient rendu là, mais chacun avait envie de l'autre. Hélas, ce n'était pas le bon endroit… Axel embrassa Roxas encore une fois avec fougue et réalisa qu'ils étaient dans les airs et que la cabine commençait à descendre… Il s'écarta de Roxas qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

« On est dans la Grande Roue… » Marmonna Axel, en guise d'explication. Roxas rougit et replaça son t-shirt le mieux possible. C'est dur de revenir à la réalité alors que quelques secondes avant les lèvres d'Axel étaient sur son torse…

Les deux amoureux sortirent de la Grande Roue, troublés tous les deux. Roxas n'en revenait pas qu'ils ne puissent pas se retenir alors qu'ils savaient que ce n'était pas le moment. Roxas regarda Axel et rougit en disant :

« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant… »

Axel déglutit et rougit à son tour.

« On rentre ? »

Roxas sourit de toutes ses dents et acquiesça. Il se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Axel tendrement, et chastement. Qu'ils ne se mettent pas à se chauffer en pleins milieu du parc… Mais ils en avaient oubliés Mélodie qui était arrivée à côté d'eux et qui ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. Axel sursauta en voyant sa sœur qui à présent, s'enfuit en courant.

Axel soupira et prit la main de Roxas qui semblait tout aussi gêné que Mélodie. Etre vu embrassant son grand frère… C'était pas génial, il avait surtout peur qu'elle le répète à Ariel et Eric, et qu'ils le chassent de la maison, ne voulant plus qu'il s'approche d'Axel. Il était inquiet, il ne voulait plus s'éloigner d'Axel et ça lui ferait un gros choc de devoir partir de leur maison, à présent.

« Axel… » Murmura Roxas, inquiet.

Axel le regarda et le prit dans ses bras, mettant une pause à leur trajet.

« T'inquiète pas… Tout se passera bien… » Il embrassa son amoureux sur le front, mais il n'était pas sûr lui-même de ce qu'il affirmait. Car Mélodie restait une peste idiote… Mais pour le moment, il préférait ne pas penser à cela.

Ils croisèrent sur leur route une mendiante qui s'approchait d'eux en disant :

« Je m'appelle Kairi… Une ptite pièce pour me nourrir, je n'ai que 16 ans… »

Axel lui donna sa monnaie et continua son chemin avec Roxas, comme si de rien était. (1) Il prit la main de son amoureux et ils se dirigeaient vers chez eux. Une fois près de la grande barrière, ils se lâchèrent et pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse. Axel chercha si Mélodie était rentrée avant eux, mais il n'y avait pas de traces de la fillette. Axel soupira et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison, à part lui et son blondinet sexy… Axel eut un sourire pervers et appela son amoureux :

« Roxas ? T'es où ? »

Il le trouva dans le salon, en train de préparer l'aspirateur…

« Quoi ?! Tu vas pas me dire que tu vas te mettre à bosser ?! » s'écria Axel, choqué.

« Bah quoi ? Faut bien que j'fasse quelque chose… Et pis y'a de la poussière… »

Axel s'approcha de lui, l'enlaça par derrière et commença à lui embrasser le cou, sucer sa peau douce pour laisser une marque rouge… Roxas rougit et sursauta.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ax… »

Il était stoppé dans sa phrase alors qu'une main se glissait sous son pantalon. Axel était direct… Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieur et essaya de dire :

« J'ai… du boulot… aaa… C'est pas…l'moment…Axel…hmm »

Roxas avait du mal à parler, Axel le caressait au niveau de l'entrejambe et il avait du mal à ne pas céder… Surtout qu'il commençait déjà à réagir… Puis Axel le retourna pour être face à face et dit, sûr de lui :

« On est tout seul à la maison, et j'ai pas l'intention de te regarder passer l'aspirateur »

Axel commençait à déboutonner son pantalon et continuait de lui faire des suçons… Roxas déglutit.

« Axel ! Tu vas trop vite ! »

Axel s'arrêta net et le regarda, l'air étonné.

« Trop vite ? J'attends ce moment depuis pas mal de temps déjà ! »

Axel soupira et se recula.

« Ok ok, puisque c'est comme ça, vas-y passe ton aspirateur, merde »

Et le rouquin s'enfuit à l'étage en pestant contre le ménage. Roxas se sentit gêné, il était à moitié déshabillé dans le salon et carrément excité du coup… Mais le blondinet avait peur. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, c'était excitant mais totalement inconnu… Roxas décida d'abandonner l'aspirateur.

Axel était allongé sur son lit et s'énervait tout seul. C'était pas la première fois que Roxas refusait, et ça commençait à bien faire… C'est pas pour ça qu'il le quitterait, c'est sûr. Il est complètement fou de lui… Mais bon, Axel a des envies humaines et Roxas l'aide pas tellement là-dessus… C'est sûr cette pensée que Roxas entrait dans la pièce, sans frapper, referma la porte et s'assit à côté d'Axel, les joues rouges. Axel se redressa et l'observa.

« Quoi ? T'es venu me chauffer pour encore te barrer après ? »

Roxas se mordit la lèvre et retira alors son t-shirt, ce qui surprit Axel. Roxas baissa les yeux, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Puis il dit tout bas :

« J'ai… Envie aussi mais… J'ai peur… J'ai jamais… Enfin… »

Axel le trouva alors terriblement excitant. Roxas ne se rendait pas compte, mais il était tout bonnement adorable ainsi, et ça ne laissait pas Axel indifférent. Et le rouquin comprit alors les réactions de Roxas… Il était encore puceau. Ca rassura Axel, car il n'était pas sûr d'être à la hauteur. Axel attira son amoureux vers lui et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait, pour le réconforter. Les caresses se faisaient plus intenses, Axel adorait parcourir le corps de son amoureux avec ses mains, pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient avec plus de ardeur et de passion… Quand brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit…

« Doux Jésus ! » s'écria une voix féminine.

Axel se redressa et regarda… Sa mère, qui venait d'entrer, elle semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Eric était là et s'écriait :

« Mélodie ne mentait pas ! »

Axel grogna. Il haïssait sa sœur…

« DEGAGEZ ! » hurla-t-il.

Roxas se sentait très mal vis-à-vis des parents de Axel, c'était des personnes adorables qui l'avaient accueillit dans leur famille et lui… Il flirtait avec un de leur fils. Axel se leva et sortit deux valises de dessous son lit… Roxas le regardait sans comprendre et l'interrogeait du regard. Axel soupira et lui dit :

« On se casse, va chercher tes affaires »

« Mais … Pour aller où ? »

« On trouvera. J'ai de l'argent, on se trouvera un travail chacun et on s'achètera un studio, à tous les deux »

Roxas n'en revenait pas. Même si c'était un peu par obligation, il allait vivre avec Axel dans un appart à deux alors qu'il venait à peine de se mettre ensemble… Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Roxas soupira et partit dans sa chambre pour prendre le peu d'affaires qu'il avait, la plupart des vêtements et des produits de toilette. Il n'allait pas emmener son matelas… Ils bouclèrent leurs affaires et Axel demanda à Roxas de l'attendre ici, il allait parler à ses parents. Roxas fit la grimace en le voyant sortir et il poussa un long soupir…

« Depuis quand tu es gay, Axel ?! »

« Depuis toujours »

« Mais pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit, enfin ? On t'aurait emmené voir un médecin ! »

« J'vous l'ai pas dit exactement pour cette raison ! Chuis pas malade merde, chuis juste amoureux d'un gars, et ce gars, vous pouvez pas dire le contraire, est extraordinaire ! Je peux pas refouler mes attirances enfin ! Reno, dit leur… »

Reno posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Axel et lui offrit un sourire confiant.

« Papa… Tu as dit un jour que ca t'était égale l'homosexualité… »

« Mais … Pas mon fils… »

« Et alors ? Tu crois que c'est correct de le traiter comme un malade pour ça ? Il aime Roxas, et même si Axel est un pervers, ce n'est pas que pour le sexe, les homo ne sont pas forcément des bêtes en chaleur… »

« Je ne veux pas que mon fils sorte avec ce garçon ! » lança Ariel.

« Maman… Tu l'aimes bien Roxas, tu l'aurais pas accueillit ici sinon ? Tu as toujours dit qu'il était un gars bien et tu t'entendais bien avec lui… » Répliqua Reno.

« C'était bien avant que je sache qu'il venait juste pour… Faire ça… avec mon propre fils… Il a abusé de notre confiance… »

Reno soupira.

« Et si Roxas avait été une fille, et que tu les avais surpris ensemble quand même… Tu aurais réagit de la même façon ? Je pense que tu serais heureuse pour eux… Mais à cause de tes stéréotypes de merde, tu deviens stupide ! »

« Parle autrement à ta mère, Reno ! »

« Je parle comme je veux ! Vous êtes stupides et vous pouvez pas le nier ! »

« ET PIS MERDE JE L'AIME, c'est bon ? C'est retenu ? » balança le roux, enfin le vrai concerné, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, sauf l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi. Enfin qu'est-ce que je raconte là ? Bref… Axel en eut marre, il se leva et lança :

« De toute façon, ca ne changera rien. J'aime Roxas, s'il avait été une fille je me serais fait hétéro. Et je veux être avec lui, jusqu'à ma mort, et si pour ça il faut que je ne vois plus mes parents et ma connasse de sœur, alors adieu »

Axel courut à sa chambre, il attrapa les valises, faisant signe à Roxas de le suivre, et ils sortirent de la grande maison … Ariel pleurait sur son lit, Eric soupira dans le fauteuil, Mélodie était fière d'elle et Reno en voulait à ses parents de l'avoir laissé partir…

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

_Ca va surement pas vous étonner maiiis… J'aime pas ce chapitre xD J'ai l'impression de régresser, plus j'avance dans la fic… Pourtant j'étais si fière des deux premiers chapitres… Enfin bon, voilà je finirai la fic, rassurez vous)_

_J'ai tellement peur de vous décevoir tous _

_Luwynda._


	5. Quand on vit ensemble

**Titre :** Quand on bosse pour Axel – Dernier Chapitre : Quand on vit ensemble …

**Auteur :** Luwynda, le retour !

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: ** Axel x Roxas !

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Il est susceptible de contenir des éléments pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains. Je décline toute responsabilité quant aux dommages pouvant être causés.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**UA- Roxas vit dans la forêt comme un pauvre prolétaire. C'est ainsi qu'Axel vint le recueillir dans sa famille… Contre sa volonté.

Little-Chocobo : Héhé merci J'aimais pas le chapitre précédent pasque je le trouvais trop baclé à vrai dire ' Mais là c'est différent vu la longueur de ce foutu chapitre xD C'est impressionnant oo Enfin j'trouve xD (j'ai l'habitude de faire des chapitres trop courts donc ça me fait bizarre un chapitre de 10 pages mdr…) Enfin je l'aime bien celui-là Put…Naise ça me fait bizarre que dans les reviews on s'adresse directement à moi en m'appelant Luwynda oO Tu m'as pas rendue indifférente avec ta review xD J'te jure, j'sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a fait bizarre xD C'est con je sais. Bref merci pour tout et bonne lectuuuuuuuure ! Et j'ai envie de te faire bisou donc j't'en fait un virtuellement (chuis de bonne humeur xD)

Meuhmeuhnette : Héhé compliqué mais je l'aime bien ) Merci de suivre ma fic et pour toutes tes reviews ! \(o)/ (on dirait un Mog ce smiley…)

DuncanHeart : Ma fille ! Reno il est gentil de toute façon Mais mes chapitres ne sont PAS géniaux ! Et pis … Et pis… Rha pourquoi vous êtes tous si gentil avec moi ? J'chiale moi quand j'lis ce genre de review uu (chuis trop sensible je sais xD) Désolée de pas être sur msn ' J'espère que ton chat va bien ! :D

Loony30 : Ne t'inquiète pas j'fais juste des conneries avec ma santé xD (oui c'est sensé te rassurer mdr…) J'espère ne pas te décevoir en tout cas ! Je sais c'est con mais c'est une grosse pression pour moi ' Pourtant j'en fais pas mon métier mais bon xD (encore heureux, j'crèverai sous l'angoisse… Quoique j'aimerais bien être payée par pour poster des fics mdr… Là j'en écrirai tout le temps même les plus pourris èé Enfin j'raconte n'importe quoi là xD) BREF ! Merci beaucoup j'te fais un gros bisou aussi

Luluce : Merci de dire que j'te déçois pas Et oui Kairi est une pauvre clocharde xD Et c'était sa seule apparition d'ailleurs ! C'est rare que j'mette pas une tonne de perso dans mes fics oO D'habitude y'a au moins Sora et Riku en plus… Enfin bref. Voilà la suite, gros bisou et merci beaucoup 3

Ayame et Steph : Roh faut pas la détester Mélodie xD Elle est juste conne c'est pas sa faute xD Et oui l'homophobie c'est de la merde. Mais bon faut bien de la merde pour nourrir les mouches ! (j'dis encore n'importe quoi…) Enfin ça va pas durer rassure toi Merci et bonne lecture :D

Nightfire : Et oui j'ai innové les fictions Kingdom Hearts èé Nan j'déconne chuis pas du genre à péter plus haut que mon cul xD (par contre j'me trouve grossière… Rhalala la jeunesse… Bref…) Je sais qu'il y a des fautes lol c'est bien pour ça que je le précise en début de chapitre ;) Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu et mit une review Et j'espère pouvoir lire ta fic )

Serya-Chan : Mais arrêtez de détester Mélodie xD Bon d'accord c'est de sa faute. Bon d'accord c'est une pétasse. Bon d'accord, tu peux la détester xD Et oui pour une fois que j'met de l'homophobie dans mes fics oO C'est rare généralement tout le monde est gay dans mes fics mdr… C'est n'importe quoi mes fics en fait xD En tout cas heureuse de ne pas t'avoir déçu Merci de suivre ma fic ça me touche ! D'ailleurs en vrai j'me touche (le bras hein, pas autre chose xD) pour que ça me touche vraiment èé (je suis conne moi aussi mdr)

Amyo : Oui j'ai un peu exagéré en les faisant fuir xD Et rassure toi, moi aussi je pensais pas que ça évoluerait comme ça… Ca a pas DU TOUT suivit le scénario de base xD' (j'écris comme les mots me viennent, c'pour ça que y'a des fautes xD) Ca sert à rien que j'me casse le cul à faire un scénario… Merci en tout cas, d'avoir lu Bisou à toi aussi D

Fye-San : T'as raison ! Vive la Vodka ! :D VODKA CONNECTING PEOPLE ! (nan chuis pas alcoolique… Juste un peu ivrogne xD Nan j'rigole :p ) En tout cas ça m'a beaucoup émue ce que tu as dit… Merci, vraiment ! J'sais plus quoi dire du coup xD (Et c'est dur de réussir à me faire taire oO)

DarkZizanie : Tiens c'est vrai j'ai beaucoup de review oO J'm'en étais même pas rendu compte mdr… Je sais chuis conne xD Et pis pourquoi j'mettrai plus la nature de crabe de Roxas dans cette fic là hein ? :p C'est un crabe et il le restera toute sa vie ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ouais Mélodie j'm'en suis souvenue xD Elle m'a bien servit à faire avancer la fic elle oO Ariel c'est vrai qu'elle est pas vraiment comme ça normalement… Mais bon. Tant pis elle sera conne dans cette fic, tout comme sa fille et puis zut. J'fais ce que je veux xD Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? J'veux te vouaaaar ! Vivement le 18 pour… DAMYYYYY ! :D

_Bon voilà c'est le dernier chapitre ! J'espère recevoir des reviews quand même xD Il est très long donc prenez le temps nécessaire sinon ca va vous faire chier mdr… (Moi ca me fait chier les chapitres trop longs dans les fics xD) Ah je sais je suis trop vulgaire / Tant pis :D Ah je sais je fais trop de fautes… Tant pis :D_

_Hm qu'est-ce que je voulais dire de plus ? Ah oui y'a un lemon dedans Et piiiis… Merde j'avais un truc à dire j'ai oublié. De toute façon j'parle trop xD (bah oui juste pour répondre au review j'ai pris deux pages de plus mdr…) Bon bah…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Spécial dédicace à ma DarkZizanie pasque je l'aime tellement et que chuis heureuse de l'avoir pour amie… **(oui je sais je suis émouvante ;D xDD)

* * *

Le soleil tapait sur le visage du jeune blond, il grommela et posa son bras sur ses yeux. Foutu soleil qui le dérangeait dans sa sieste… Il entendit des pas, et sans même ouvrir les yeux, il savait à qui ils appartenaient. Un grincement et le bruit de la porte qui se ferme… Et puis cette voix. Cette voix douce qu'il savait reconnaitre entre mille, cette voix qu'il aimait tant et dont le son lui procurait un bien être déroutant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Bon y'a plus affectueuses comme phrases, mais c'était sa voix quand même… Il sentit sa présence non loin de lui, il le sentit s'asseoir à ses côtés, et surtout, il sentit son regard posé sur lui. Ce regard amoureux dont il avait le droit depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis de chez les Axel. Roxas retira doucement son bras de son visage et ouvrit les yeux pour contempler celui de sa moitié, au-dessus de lui. Il lui adressa un tendre sourire sans lui accorder toute autre réponse. Axel lâcha un soupire et reprit parole :

« Ca m'a étonné que tu ne sois pas en cours ce matin… Alors c'était ici que tu te cachais ? »

« Je t'attendais » dit enfin le blondinet en se redressant pour être à la hauteur de l'homme de sa vie.

« Tu m'attendais ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais l'intention de sécher les cours… »

Tous les deux étaient assis, sur le toit de l'école. C'était leur lieu à eux. Personne n'y montait, jamais, sauf eux pour se retrouver et être en intimité. Il y avait bien des gens qui avaient essayé de leur piquer leur endroit particulier, mais ils trouvaient toujours l'un des deux ou même les deux en même temps, et Axel et Roxas étaient tous les deux des êtres rejetés. C'était peut-être pour ça, au final, qu'ils se sont retrouvés. Non pas que les autres élèves les haïssaient par crainte de la différence, c'est juste que leur aura mettait une distance entre les autres êtres humains. Les gens (1) auteur d'eux n'étaient que des parasites qui ne pouvaient s'immiscer dans leur intimité. Non, ils n'étaient pas asociaux, ils avaient juste la chance d'être ensemble et ne voulaient, n'avaient besoin de, personne d'autre et c'est comme si les autres, s'en étaient rendu compte.

Ils étaient eux, et les gens étaient les gens. C'est tout.

Roxas s'approcha d'Axel et l'embrassa avec la douceur dont il prenait toujours soin à mettre dans leur relation. La tendresse était maîtresse de leurs actes, il n'était jamais question d'y mettre quoique ce soit de violent, juste la passion apportait parfois des gestes plus humains que sauvages, mais l'amour dominait et leur cœur s'aimait sans fin.

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'Axel avait coupé tous les ponts avec sa famille, sauf avec Reno, deux semaines qu'il vivait avec Roxas, dans un studio loué pas cher, deux semaines qu'ils avaient trouvé un petit boulot chacun en dehors du lycée, et surtout, deux semaines où ce foutu bonheur à l'eau de rose planait dans leur petit nid d'amour. Mais il restait cette mélancolie qu'Axel avait, parfois, en repensant à sa famille et Roxas qui culpabilisait. Mais ils étaient 

heureux, ensemble, dans leur petit appart qui ne contenait en tout et pour tout que d'une pièce et d'une salle de bain. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus…

Effectivement, bien qu'Axel appartenant à une famille aisée, son père lui avait coupé les vivres, donc sa carte bleue. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le temps de payer un hôtel les premiers jours… Axel détestait ses parents, détestait sa sœur d'être aussi peu ouverts d'esprit… Mais au prix d'être séparé de Roxas, il ne voulait pas rester avec cette famille homophobe.

« Axel… » Murmura Roxas, bien lové contre le torse de son petit ami. Il leva son visage vers lui et sourit tendrement.

« C'est bon… Je suis prêt »

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? » S'étonna Axel plus sur le moment qu'avait choisit le blond.

« Maintenant plus que jamais »

« Et les cours ? »

« J'en ai rien à foutre des cours. J'ai séché la mâtinée, autant finir en beauté »

« Tu es… Sûr ? »

« Je t'ai fait attendre trop longtemps, mon amour… »

Et pour clôturer cette discussion, Roxas embrassa avec sensualité l'homme de sa vie. Il faut préciser qu'effectivement, Roxas et Axel n'avait pas encore passé à l'acte. Bien trop occupés à préparer leur nouvelle vie, à gérer toutes les difficultés de l'indépendance. Et Roxas en avait toujours eu peur, de faire l'amour.

Roxas chauffait avec facilité Axel qui avait toujours rêvé de ce moment, enfin toujours est un bien grand mot, mais depuis qu'il avait réalisé son amour pour lui c'est à n'en pas douter. Axel plaqua avec tendresse le blond contre le sol dur, il n'entendit pas la première sonnerie, trop occupé à caresser le torse finement musclé de Roxas, ses lèvres s'activant pleinement sur les siennes, s'embrassant avec une passion non contenue. Ils étaient retournés dans cette bulle où plus rien dans la réalité ne comptait. Une main d'Axel se glissa le long du torse et caressa le bas ventre de son amant, avant de franchir la barrière des vêtements et de commencer une excitation de la partie la plus sensible composante de l'anatomie de Roxas. Roxas ne sut contenir ses soupirs…

Leur cœur battait en rythme sur la folle mélodie (2) de leur désir. La deuxième sonnerie retentie, mais ils s'en foutaient. Déjà, Roxas se retrouvait torse nu sous son petit ami, la braguette ouverte pour faciliter la tache à sa main, et les lèvres de son amant fou sur son torse soulevé d'une respiration saccadée. La bouche d'Axel ne tardant pas à rejoindre l'objet de ses désirs, y appliquant avec douceur de légère sucions, faisant lâcher des soupirs de contentement et de frustration d'un blond qui en voulait plus.

Axel ne tarda pas à combler sa demande muette, appliquant avec toute sa détermination de faire monter Roxas au septième ciel, un lent et suave mouvement de bouche, mimant l'acte sexuel. Axel continua les préliminaires alors que Roxas se noyait dans des vagues de plaisir intense, ayant cette lumière d'extase dans l'océan de ses yeux. Axel prenait des pauses pour faire languir Roxas par un 

pur plaisir sadique, profitant de ce moment pour se plonger dans ses yeux doux avant de l'embrasser et continuer sa douce torture. Un doigt se fraya un chemin dans la douce intimité brûlante du blondinet qui ne se souvenait pas depuis quand son pantalon et son boxer étaient arrivés au niveau de ses genoux. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur vite remplacé par le plaisir que lui procurait cette bouche sur son entrejambe et ce doigt qui se mouvait avec savoir faire en lui. Doigt vite rejoint un deuxième et enfin un troisième, qui achevait la préparation alors que Roxas se libérait dans la bouche du rouquin.

Axel laissa Roxas se remettre de ses émotions alors qu'il finissait de le dévêtir, le débarrassant définitivement (3) de son pantalon. Il en profita pour se défaire du sien, et venir se placer tout contre le corps chaud de l'homme qu'il aimait, qu'il aime toujours. (4)

Doucement, Axel reprit une masturbation pour exciter de nouveau Roxas mettant fin à ce repos bref, car le désir et l'excitation reprenait vite dans son bas ventre. Les lèvres d'Axel happèrent celle du blond pour un long baiser passionné, alors que doucement, il commençait à entrer en lui…

« Axel était pourtant là ce matin… »

Demyx regarda la professeur, la place d'Axel tout derrière puis celle de Roxas, tout devant. Ce qui lui obligea un mouvement de tête rapide… Trop rapide…

« AIE PUTAIN ! » s'écria brusquement Demyx, se massant le cou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, Demyx ?! »

Demyx déglutit, et regarda autour de lui. Tous les yeux étaient portés sur son attention et il remarqua qu'il s'était levé brusquement de sa chaise sous la douleur. Il se rassit, honteux, et s'excusa auprès de la prof. Le cours repris son cours (5) pendant que Demyx se demandait bien ce que foutait ses deux amis… Ah oui je n'avais pas dit ? Demyx est le seul mec de l'école à avoir réussit à devenir leur ami. Enfin, un semblant d'ami. Il discutait avec Roxas et Axel tout comme s'ils étaient comme les autres élèves, il ne voyait pas la barrière qui séparait leur monde du réel et, en toute franchise, il s'en foutait royalement.

Bref, on s'en fout de Demyx pour le moment, revenons à nos moutons qui font une petite partie de sauterie… (6)

La douleur le déchirait, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait attaché les pieds à deux chevaux, un à chaque cheval, et qu'il partait au galop dans des directions opposées… (7) Axel remarqua sa douleur et se stoppa dans son avancée, même si l'envie lui disait de faire le contraire, il voulait prendre soin de Roxas. D'une main, il reprit les caresse sur l'entrejambe de son amoureux, de l'autre il caressait sa joue, effaçant les quelques larmes de douleur, et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Roxas lui fit signe de continuer. Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, pour lui. Après tout, ça pourrait peut-être lui plaire, au bout d'un moment… Et ses suppositions ne tardèrent pas à devenir concrètes. Axel avait effectivement commencé de longs et tendre mouvement de va-et-vient, les gémissements parvinrent des deux amoureux, des gémissements doux de plaisir.

Axel s'enhardit à mesure que les secondes défilaient et les « longs et tendres » mouvements de va-et-vient devinrent plus fougueux et excessivement passionnés. Roxas le sentait à chaque 

mouvement, entre ses cuisses, son intimité qui se faisait de plus en plus étroite sous le plaisir, que dis-je, l'extase que lui procurait Axel qui touchait ce point sensible en lui (8) avec une intensité troublante.

Et c'est dans des cris de pur orgasme que notre couple préféré (9) se libéra ensemble dans les joies du septième ciel. (10)

Roxas regardait la femme qui se tenait face à lui, dans ce petit restaurant d'une rue modeste. Cette femme si belle, d'un regard bleu comme l'océan, tout comme ses propres yeux, d'un maquillage qui lui allait à ravir, d'une chevelure qui lui rappelait tant celle d'un certain garçon avec qui il vivait, et d'une élégance raffinée appartenant aux plus riches.

« Bonjour Roxas » Dit alors cette femme de sa voix douce qui met en confiance, avec ce sourire de pureté, et cette assurance que les années d'une vie paisible lui avait permit d'avoir.

« Bonjour Ariel… » Murmura Roxas, les joues rouges, cherchant à tout prix d'éviter son regard.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Roxas s'étonna de sa gentillesse et de sa politesse envers lui, lui qui lui avait volé son fils et provoqué un tel désordre dans sa famille. Roxas lui répondit, avec toute sa timidité qui l'avait toujours rendu touchant aux yeux de la jeune femme, pourtant déjà mère de 3 grands enfants.

« Je…Oui je vais bien. Merci de vous en inquiéter… Et vous ? »

« Tu ne me vouvoyez pas avant, Roxas… Je vais bien, rassure toi »

« Les circonstances sont trop différentes pour que je puisse être familier à votre égard »

Ariel soupira, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Roxas l'en empêcha en prétextant :

« Excusez moi, j'ai du travail… »

Il disparut entre les tables pour aller servir les clients. Il était redevenu serveur, cette fois pas dans une pizzeria mais dans un restaurant Japonais traditionnel. Ariel restait près du comptoir et semblait l'attendre, le restaurant possédait un bar, elle commanda une boisson. Roxas fut contraint de la lui préparer…

« Roxas, tu ne peux pas me fuir cette fois… »

Roxas gardait la tête baissée et ne répondit rien.

« Roxas… Regarde-moi ! »

Roxas leva timidement la tête, laissant apparaitre ses larmes qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer. Ariel ne s'attendait pas à le voir pleurer en sa présence… Elle avait imaginé bien d'autres réactions, mais pas de la tristesse. Roxas posa le verre et se sentit obligé de rebaissé la tête, il prit la parole le premier.

« Je suis désolé ! » S'écria-t-il avant de continuer plus doucement « Je vous ai volé votre fils… Alors que vous m'aviez accueillis comme l'un des votre… J'ai détruis votre famille… Je ne voulais pas… Je … Ce… Ce n'était pas mon intention »

Ariel le regardait avec compassion. Jamais elle ne pourrait détester Roxas, malgré ce qu'il a fait. Elle ignora ce qu'il venait de dire et parla enfin :

« Roxas, je peux te poser une question ? »

Roxas releva la tête, les larmes coulaient encore ce qui serra le cœur de la jeune mère qui ne laissa rien paraitre sur son visage neutre. Roxas acquiesça la tête, incapable de parler avec la boule qu'il avait dans sa gorge. Alors Ariel demanda :

« Dis-moi franchement… Pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir chez nous ? »

Elle se laissa emporter alors…

« Pourquoi es-tu venu alors que tu allais détruire nos habitudes ? Dis-moi Roxas ! Pourquoi ? Alors que l'on t'aimait comme un fils ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! »

Roxas sut lire alors en son visage et sa fureur, la douleur d'une mère qui venait de perdre son fils. Il baissa la tête à nouveau.

« Je… Je voulais… Je voulais juste être auprès de lui… »

Roxas se remit à pleurer et il dut s'obliger à s'accrocher au bord du bar pour ne pas s'écrouler en larme.

« Je l'aime… Je l'aime tellement… Je suis désolée… Mais je l'aime… J'y peux rien… C'est comme ça… C'est un amour qui me ronge de l'intérieur… Je culpabilise tous les jours de l'aimer… Mais j'y peux rien ça me brûle de l'intérieur… J'ai… J'avais jamais ressentit ça avant… Mais je l'aime, et je pourrais mourir pour lui… »

Ariel s'en voulait d'être venue dans l'intention de le faire culpabiliser alors qu'elle savait très bien que Roxas était sensible. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher ses prochaines paroles :

« Si tu l'aimes vraiment, prouve-le en nous le rendant. Abandonne-le pour sa famille »

Roxas releva la tête, terrorisé. Et ça se voyait dans son regard que l'idée de l'abandonner était une horreur pour son cœur. Il murmura alors :

« D'accord… Si ça peut vous le prouver… »

Ariel, satisfaite, se leva et partit alors que Roxas se laissa s'écrouler au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Cela faisait à présent une semaine (11) qu'Axel n'avait plus de nouvelles de Roxas. Ses parents étaient venus le chercher un beau jour alors que Roxas avait disparu sans demander sont reste, de leur studio, et du lycée. Et de son travail aussi… Ariel s'en voulait terriblement, elle voyait bien que son fils était au bord du suicide. Il mangeait à peine, il ne dormait pas et elle pouvait l'entendre pleurer chaque nuit.

C'est un vendredi que Reno vint annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Alors que la petite famille s'apprêtait à se mettre à table dans l'habituelle ambiance tendue que le retour d'Axel avait causé. Reno dit, le visage grave…

« Je reviens de l'hôpital »

Axel regardait dans le vide et sa mère l'interrogeait :

« Que faisais-tu dans un tel endroit ? »

Reno s'assit à une chaise et expliqua :

« Vois-tu j'ai été rendre visite à un garçon que je connais bien. Il vient de se faire hospitalisé d'urgence. Et, vois-tu, ce garçon avait dans la poche de sa veste un papier avec mon numéro que je lui avais donné il y a de ça bien longtemps »

« Que lui est-il arrivé à ton ami ? »

« Il a tenté de se suicider »

Ariel sursauta.

« Mon dieu ! Pauvre garçon ! »

« Il s'est tailladé les veines et quelqu'un l'a retrouvé dans une ruelle ainsi, juste au bon moment »

« Et tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ?! »

Reno l'a regarda avec un air accusateur.

« On lui a enlevé son cœur et il ne pouvait plus vivre sans »

« Son cœur ?! »

« C'est une façon de parler évidement… Il avait quelqu'un de très important dans sa vie et une certaine femme l'a empêché de voir cette personne »

Ariel déglutit, Axel releva soudainement la tête en regardant son grand frère, terrorisé. Il se leva brusquement en hurlant :

« ROXAS !!»

Il se tourna vers son frère.

« Quel hôpital ? »

« Axel… Attend… »

« QUEL HOPITAL ? »

« Je vais t'y emmener. Mais je pense que d'abord, notre très chère mère te doit des explications »

« Maman … ? »

Axel releva la tête vers sa mère, prit de panique.

« Ce… C'est toi… Toi qui me l'a… Enlevé ? Tu… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSE PAR LA TETE BON SANG ? »

« Je.. Suis allée le voir un jour alors qu'il travaillait encore dans ce restaurant miteux… Je lui ai demandé de t'abandonner pour me prouver qu'il est vraiment amoureux de toi… »

« Et ce con l'a fait… » Marmonna Axel.

« Ecoute Axel ! J'ai fait ça pour ton bien ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il disait vrai quand il m'a affirmé qu'il t'aimait à… A en mourir… »

« Il a dit ça … Et toi tu as quand même… Ariel tu es un monstre »

Ces mots la blessèrent plus que jamais. Son fils qu'elle aimait tant, l'avait appelé par son prénom. Axel s'approcha de sa mère et l'attrapa par le col pour la plaquer contre la table de cuisine, la regardant avec toute la haine qu'il était possible d'avoir dans le cœur d'un homme désesperé.

« Ariel… Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai souffert durant ces jours sans lui… Mais putain je l'aime… Est-ce que tu ne peux pas envisager une seconde que ma vie n'est rien sans lui ? Que dans ce foutu monde de merde, j'avais enfin trouvé le bonheur et que tu me l'as arraché brutalement ? Que j'ai pensé durant cette putain de semaine au moins un milliard de fois à me jeter par la fenêtre ? Toute l'inquiétude que j'ai pu avoir, imaginant les pires choses qui auraient pu lui arriver… L'imaginant… Mort… »

Ce mot lui glaça le sang. Il lâcha sa mère qui tomba par terre, terrorisée par son fils. Celui-ci finit par dire :

« Ariel… Je te jure… Que si jamais Roxas ne s'en sort pas en vie… Je te jure que je te tuerai… Et c'est pas des mots dans le vent, t'as beau être ma mère, je te considère pas comme tel. Non tu ne mérites même pas que je me fasse l'honneur de te tuer… Ouais j'me suiciderai plutôt. J'irai le rejoindre »

Sur ces mots il sortit de la cuisine en trainant Reno jusqu'à la voiture dehors. Mélodie et Eric avaient assisté à toute la scène et n'avaient pas osé dire un mot pour ne pas enrager encore plus Axel.

Dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, Roxas ouvrait doucement les paupières. Etait-il au paradis ? C'était la question qu'il se posait. Il observait les murs blancs et la lumière de la lune qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre. Et il sentit brusquement une terrible douleur aux poignets… Et au cœur. Non il n'était pas au paradis, peut-être en enfer ? Il se redressa avec lenteur et réalisa avec horreur qu'il n'était pas mort. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui l'en manquait.

Roxas se recroquevilla sur son lit d'hôpital. Il soupirait, il avait tout perdu dans sa vie. Il avait tout raté… Même sa mort. Quand brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et son cœur blessé marqua une courte pause par la surprise en voyant Axel, planté là devant la porte, qui le regardait tétanisé.

Roxas ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sourire.

« Salut ! Ca roule ? »

Axel resta figé sur place. C'était tout ce que Roxas trouvait à lui dire ? Il s'approcha de lui et Roxas crut mourir de peur en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux. Il leva les mains en fermant les yeux, de peur de se faire frapper… Ce qui était stupide d'ailleurs, Axel n'a jamais frappé Roxas, et ne le fera jamais.

Axel le prit dans ses bras.

« Idiot… Ne me fait plus jamais ça… »

« Je ne peux pas être avec toi ! » s'écria Roxas en s'écartant de lui en vain, car Axel serra plus fort son emprise. Roxas murmura :

« Je ne pas le droit… J'dois prouver que j't'aime… »

« En mourant ?! Imbécile ! Mais quel crétin, j'en reviens pas ! »

Roxas déglutit.

« Comment as-tu pu écouter ma putain de mère ? Ne cherche pas à la satisfaire, je la hais cette pétasse, elle t'a séparé de moi et a faillit te tuer… Quelle idée de te tuer pour moi franchement… »

« Je pouvais pas vivre sans toi… C'était insupportable tu sais… D'être loin de toi »

« Oui je sais… J'ai exactement ressentit la même chose tu sais… C'est impossible de nous séparer sans engendrer la mort… Heureusement t'as été sauvé à temps… »

Roxas se raccrocha désespérément à Axel.

« Je ne veux plus te perdre !! »

« Ca n'arrivera plus jamais » Promit Axel, en l'embrassant.

Il l'embrassait et c'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient. Ce baiser était le fruit d'une attente dans la souffrance et le désespoir. Ils s'embrassaient avec toute leur crainte de perdre l'autre.

Un léger coup les fit sursauter et s'éloigner. Roxas et Axel dirigèrent tous les deux leur regard vers la porte, d'où venait ce coup timide. Ariel était là, au seuil de la porte, l'air toute petite.

« Dégage toi, je te hais, tu es un monstre »

Roxas regarda Axel et dit alors :

« Axel ! Ne dis pas ça de ta mère… Elle a fait ça parce qu'elle t'aime… »

« Ouais et toi aussi t'as fait ça parce que tu m'aimes, t'es un idiot au passage, mais je l'empêcherai de nous séparer de nouveau »

Ariel prit la parole. Elle n'avait plus l'assurance d'autre fois, elle se sentait lamentable, pitoyable. (12)

« Je n'ai plus l'intention de vous séparer. Eric et Mélodie non plus. Nous avons compris à quel point nous avons été stupide… Je … Je suis désolée… Mais sachez qu'on approuve votre relation… Axel ton père te redonne de quoi vivre… Roxas… Je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai fait »

Et elle partit sans demander de reste.

Une semaine après… (13) Axel et Roxas s'étaient réinstallés ensemble. Dans un appart' plutôt grand, et le bonheur était enfin leur.

« Axel… A quoi tu penses ? »

Axel était assis près de la fenêtre à contempler le ciel.

« Hm … ? Au pape »

« Nan sérieux… Dis-moi à quoi tu penses »

« Nan j'déconnais, j'pense à la papesse »

« … Axeeeeeeeeeel »

« Quoi ? Elle est sexy la papesse. »

« Axel… »

« Ouiiii ? »

« Dis-moi à quoi tu penses ! »

« Avec qui je vais te tromper cette nuit »

« Idiot… Cette nuit comme toutes les autres nuits tu me feras l'amour donc tu ne peux pas me tromper avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même … D'ailleurs j'raconte n'importe quoi vu que c'est impossible de me tromper avec moi… Rha ! J'dis n'importe quoi ! »

« J'te trouble autant que ça mon ptit blondinet ? »

« Axel ? »

« Quoi … ? »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Tiens j'l'attendais cette quesion »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A toi, imbécile »

« Axel ? »

« … »

« Axeeeel ? »

« … »

« Axelichounet ? »

« QUOI ? »

« Je t'aime »

« Je sais »

« Et alors quoi ? »

« Je t'aime »

_**Fin.**_

* * *

(1) DarkZizanie ca te rappelle pas quelque chose ? Les gens, ils sont pas comme nous C'est à peu près ce que je ressens quand je suis avec vous, avec toi, tu sais. (je sais cette notation est pour une personne en particulier, mais cette personne le mérite, désolée si vous comprenez pas xD C'est l'genre de chose que j'dirais pas de vive voix...)

(2) La mélodie la musique hein xD Pas la sœur d'Axel mdr

(3) Définitivement de façon éphémère vu qu'il va quand même le remettre son pantalon après xD

(4) Bah oui pourquoi j'met au passé moi ? Pasque moi j'dis que les auteurs réussissent à perpetuer leur amour dans les fics, c'est pour ça que tant qu'il y aura des fics ils pourront s'aimer, donc ca sera pour toujours èé Voilà, Luwynda a parlé xD

(5) Ahahaha... Le cours reprit son cours... Ahah... Bref...

(6) Ouais j'crois que j'vais révisé mon chapire sur le romantisme dans mon guide de "Comment devenir une bonne auteur de " xD (dommage qu'il existe pas ce guide oO)

(7) Bah quoi ? Ca fait mal la première fois ! Donc NAN j'exagère pas èé Je sais d'quoi j'parle èé

(8) OUI JE SAIS ! Le mot c'est prostate xD Mais c'est plus romantique comme ça ! Faut que j'me rattrape sur le sauterie xD

(9) Enfin j'sais pas si c'est votre couple préféré mais pour moi oui xD

(10) Ca me fait penser à le titre d'un vieux roman porno qu'ils vendent dans les stations presse à côté des gares xD "Les joies du Septième Ciel !" mdr...

(11) Ouais j'fais passer le temps, au début j'avais mis deux semaines mais ca ferait trop répétitif xD (j'mets toujours au bout de deux semaine...)

(12) Mais si je l'aime bien Ariel, rhoooo ! C'juste qu'elle est conne dans cette fic donc je la rabaisse xD

(13) Et oui encore un saut dans le temps, ça me fait kiffer èé

_J'crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris de ma vie. Enfin de toutes mes fanfics xD Mais j'avais pas envie de le couper en deux pasque j'en ai marre de Kingdom Hearts xD Ma prochaine fic sera sûrement du Tales of Symphonia… (Restons jeux vidéos xD)_

_Enfin bref, merci d'avoir suivit l'histoire, merci pour vos reviews si touchantes, merci pour tout _

_Luwynda reviendra bientôt pour le prochain épisode de … SORA ET LE YETI ! (nan j'déconne… Mais en tout cas j'reviendrai bientôt, ça c'est sûr xD)_

_J'vous embrasse tous, j'vous aime tous. _

Luwynda


End file.
